Roommates for the last two weeks
by GredW
Summary: Ryan vit à New York en colocation avec Kelsi. Sa vie est parfaite : il étudie à Juilliard, il fait ce qu'il aime et a un petit ami. Mais Chad vient lui aussi vivre à New York et a besoin d'un endroit où dormir pour quelques jours. Ryan et Kelsi acceptent de l'héberger. Il n'y a pas de problème puisqu'ils sont amis. Et puis quinze jours, ça passe très vite... Fic terminée
1. Start Of Something New

Note : Oui, je sais, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié ici. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant écrit... ^^" J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Start Of Something New**

Vérifiant une dernière fois l'état de leur salon, il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée. Devant, il inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois. Il espérait ainsi chasser sa nervosité. La sonnette le tira de son exercice de respiration. Il plaqua alors sur son visage un sourire qu'il espérait ne pas être trop crispé puis, il ouvrit la porte.

Sur le seuil, il reconnut tout de suite le grand sourire et les profonds yeux bruns. Chad avait un peu vieilli et, hélas !, avait coupé ses cheveux mais il était toujours aussi séduisant. Ryan sentit son sourire tressaillir. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et Chad lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Comment allait-il survivre à leur cohabitation ?

« Ryan ! » s'exclama le joueur de basket. « Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir. »

Le jeune Evans sortit de sa rêverie quand Chad le prit dans ses bras pour une accolade amicale. Le blond tapota le dos de son ami et essaya de se dégager rapidement. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à des marques d'affection qui trahiraient ses sentiments.

« - Sa-, hum, salut Chad ! Entre, entre ! »

Il fit un pas sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Chad récupéra un des sacs qu'il avait posé et se dirigea vers le centre du salon. Ryan sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

Il s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir accepté d'héberger l'autre jeune homme avant que son nouvel appartement universitaire ne soit libéré. « C'est juste pour quinze jours ! » avait-il affirmé à Kelsi quand celle-ci avait levé un sourcil après avoir entendu la nouvelle. Elle ne l'avait pas empêché alors qu'elle aurait pu. Après tout, ils partageaient tous les deux cet appartement à New York. Elle savait à quel point il avait souffert quand ils avaient quitté le lycée et étaient venus vivre ici tous les deux. A l'époque, Ryan n'arrivait pas à bien analyser ses sentiments. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines, et des litres de glace partagés avec Kelsi, pour comprendre qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Chad. Sentiment qui n'était absolument pas partagé par le jeune homme.

Ryan en avait passé des soirées à vérifier le moindre contenu des réseaux sociaux de Danforth. Chaque photo avec Taylor était un coup de couteau porté à son cœur déjà meurtri. C'était Kelsi, fatiguée de le voir jouer au stalker sur le net, qui avait mis un frein à ses activités. Sans lui laisser le choix, elle l'avait obligé à sortir tous les soirs pendant plusieurs semaines. Dans des bars avec ses amis, des restaurants, des karaokés, des boîtes de nuit... des bars gay... La première fois, il avait failli rebrousser chemin et puis... Sans ça, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Max... et Joey... et d'autres encore... Petit à petit, il avait oublié Chad... ou, au moins, il avait essayé de s'en persuader. Kelsi avait trouvé amusant de partager certains petits-déjeuners avec des gars qui ressemblaient beaucoup au joueur de basket.

Mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Il était avec Andy maintenant. Ils étaient dans une relation sérieuse depuis presque un an.

Quand Chad l'avait appelé, il n'avait plus pensé à lui depuis longtemps. Ils continuaient à rester plus ou moins en contact via Facebook ou Instagram mais ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Ryan avait décidé de couper les ponts après avoir pris conscience de ses sentiments. Enfin, il avait essayé de couper un maximum de ponts...

Avant d'accepter, il en avait parlé à Kelsi bien entendu et à Andy. Même si ce dernier n'habitait pas officiellement là, il dormait chez eux plusieurs fois par semaine, il avait lui aussi son mot à dire. Andy ne l'avait presque pas écouté, trop occupé par un travail à rendre pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui disait. Il estimait, de toute manière, que s'ils étaient amis et que Chad avait besoin d'aide, il n'avait rien à redire. Kelsi, d'un autre côté... Elle s'était tue pendant de longues minutes quand Ryan lui avait raconté. Il avait bafouillé et s'était embrouillé en lui expliquant le coup de fil de Chad et il avait compris que cela inquiétait son amie.

« Je ne le fais que par amitié, Kels. Je n'ai plus de sentiments pour lui, promis ! »

La jeune musicienne n'avait pas répondu tout de suite, scrutant son ami.

« - Qu'en dit Andy ? »

Ryan s'était senti soulagé. Vu que son petit ami avait accepté, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème à Kelsi.

« Il est au courant que tu étais amoureux de Chad ? »

Le peu de contenance de Ryan s'était effrondé. Bien entendu qu'il ne lui avait pas dit. Andy et lui avaient eu quelques problèmes ces derniers temps. Son amant travaillait beaucoup trop et ne comprenait pas que Ryan le lui reproche. Quand Andy avait manqué la première d'un spectacle qu'il avait monté à l'école, il lui en avait voulu. Même s'il avait assisté au spectacle suivant, cela n'avait pas beaucoup amélioré les sentiments d'Evans pour lui. Ils n'étaient pas en bons termes depuis quelques semaines, Ryan n'allait pas en rajouter avec cette histoire.

« - Kelsi, ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour Chad, c'est terminé ! Je suis amoureux d'Andy. Chad... », avait-il soupiré, « J'aurais fait la même chose pour Troy ou pour Zeke. C'est un ancien ami du lycée. Je le sais. Il a besoin d'un endroit où se poser pendant quinze jours, juste le temps que son appartement se libère. On ne se verra presque pas de toute façon, je suis déjà très occupé avec la production du prochain spectacle et, lui, il commence son entraînement dans sa nouvelle équipe. C'est juste pour quinze jours ! »

C'était là que Kelsi avait levé son sourcil. Ryan connaissait bien ce lever de sourcil. Il y avait droit dès qu'elle pensait qu'on essayait de l'embrouiller. Puis il l'avait vue soupirer.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Kelsi, toujours en contact avec Gabriella, avait appris que Chad avait vécu une dernière année plutôt compliquée. Ryan ne savait rien de tout cela car il avait essayé de faire moins attention aux réseaux sociaux de leur ami quand il avait décidé d'abandonner ses sentiments. Pas que Chad postait grand-chose d'ailleurs...

Ryan avait été soulagé que Kelsi ne s'oppose pas à la venue du brun dans leur colocation. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en réjouir toutefois. Elle aurait dû se trouver avec eux à cet instant précis mais une amie l'avait appelée quelques heures plus tôt pour l'aider à préparer une audition pour un rôle dans une comédie musicale. Kelsi était douée pour ce genre de choses, distillant toujours de très bons conseils et sachant apporter l'aide opportune.

Ryan regarda Chad qui observait les moindres recoins de leur salon. Quand le blond se rendit compte que ses yeux vagabondaient sur certaines parties du corps de Chad, il les ferma et se détourna. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Andy et lui avaient quelques soucis ces derniers temps qu'il pouvait se permettre de reluquer son ami de cette manière. Il ferma la porte et essaya de se ressaisir.

« Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? »

Chad lui sourit. Un sourire qui le toucha directement au cœur. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se dirigea précipitamment vers la cuisine.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je ne peux pas t'offrir d'alcool, on en boit peu à la maison mais j'ai de l'eau, du jus d'orange et sûrement un soda quelconque... Nous n'en buvons pas Kelsi et moi mais Andy en laisse parfois dans le frigo... Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je peux te faire un sandwich ? Ou on peut comman-... »

Ryan s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand il vit que Chad l'avait non seulement suivi dans la petite pièce mais qu'il était juste derrière lui. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se dévisagèrent. Quand le sourire de Chad s'élargit, Ryan sut qu'il avait commis une grave erreur. Il sentit ses mains moites et son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Comment avait-il pu vivre toutes ces années sans Chad dans sa vie ? Il pensait à s'avancer et à poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme quand le basketteur leva les mains.

« - Oh, relax, Ryan. J'ai à boire dans mon sac et j'ai mangé dans l'avion. Par contre, je veux bien faire un tour de votre appartement. J'aime beaucoup ce que je vois pour l'instant. Et ça te dérange si je prends une douche ? Toutes ces heures de vol, j'ai l'impression d'être sale... »

Ryan hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Il déglutit puis recula. Lançant un sourire un peu faible à Chad, d'une main, il montra la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient.

« - La cuisine. Comme tu vois, elle est un peu exiguë. Généralement, on évite de venir à plus de deux ici. Si nous sommes tous à la maison le soir, on fait à manger pour tout le monde chacun notre tour... ou on se fait livrer et c'est celui dont c'est le tour de cuisiner qui paie. On mange rarement ici sauf si on est tout seul. Sinon on se pose ensemble sur la table basse du salon. Si ça te va comme arrangement ? »

Chad hocha la tête.

« - Je ne sais pas vraiment cuisiner mais va pour la livraison ! Ce sera une manière de vous remercier et de payer ma part vu que tu refuses que je te donne un loyer. »

Ryan ne répondit pas. Il laissa Chad sortir de la cuisine et essaya de ne pas trop s'approcher de son ami alors qu'il lui montrait le reste de l'appartement : le salon, la salle de bains, la chambre de Kelsi (la plus grande des deux, elle pouvait contenir un piano) et, finalement, sa chambre. Chad siffla, admiratif.

« Dis donc, t'es un pro du rangement. » Il rit. « Ma chambre n'a été rangée aussi bien qu'une seule fois, le matin de mon emménagement. »

Ryan rit avec son ami. Il savait qu'il était un brin maniaque. Cela plaisait à Andy qui ne supportait pas le bazar... Enfin, non, qui ne supportait pas le bazar des autres. Il se rappelait de l'état du studio de son amant quand il l'avait quitté ce matin.

Chad entra dans sa chambre et alla vers une commode. Dessus étaient posés plusieurs cadres. Dans l'un d'eux, il y avait une photo d'Andy et lui. Vu leurs positions, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de doute sur leur relation. Chad prit le cadre et se tourna vers Ryan.

« Andy ? » Devant le regard étonné de son ami, il s'expliqua. « Tu en as parlé quand on était... euh... dans la cuisine. Mais je ne savais pas si c'était... euh... » Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas très bien comment finir cette phrase.

« - Dans quinze jours, ça fera un an qu'on est ensemble.

\- Oh !

\- Oui... »

Un silence légèrement inconfortable les enveloppa. Ryan ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne taisait pas le fait d'être homosexuel. Il avait fait son coming-out à ses parents et à sa sœur dès qu'il s'en était rendu compte, lors de la première visite qui avait suivi. Ils avaient été adorables, comme toujours. Zeke, qui était alors le petit ami de Sharpay, l'avait appris aussi. Quand Gabriella et Troy étaient venus à New York, il leur avait aussi raconté. Il leur avait même présenté Andy la dernière fois qu'ils étaient là. Mais, il était vrai qu'il n'avait plus vu ni Taylor, ni Chad depuis la fin du lycée. Il allait demander à Chad comment allait la jeune fille quand il entendit des clés être insérées dans leur serrure. Pendant quelques secondes, il eut peur que cela soit Andy. Il n'était pas en état de le voir tout de suite.

Quand Kelsi apparut, Ryan laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Chad posa le cadre et le rejoignit. Ryan interpella Kelsi.

« Hé, Kels, devine qui est arrivé !? »

La jeune fille et le basketteur se saluèrent bruyamment. Chad ouvrit les bras et la serra contre lui. Une simple accolade. Comme pour lui.

Ryan resta en retrait pendant que les deux amis se retrouvaient. Il avait besoin de se confronter à la dure réalité. Chad savait qu'il était gay et cela n'avait pas l'air de changer quoi que ce soit. Chad saluait tous ses amis en les serrant dans ses bras. Chad n'était là que pour quinze jours, il était heureux avec Taylor et il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour Ryan.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées moroses par le jeune homme.

« Est-ce que ça vous dérange si j'accapare la salle de bains pendant un moment ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche ! »

Kelsi alla poser ses affaires dans sa chambre pendant que Ryan laissait son ami chercher des affaires dans le sac resté près du canapé. Il prépara une serviette qu'il plaça au bord du lavabo. Il s'enfuit dans la cuisine pour ne pas avoir à parler tout de suite au basketteur. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Kelsi le rejoignit. Ils restèrent muets pendant un moment. Elle leur servit deux grands verres d'eau et attendit qu'il se décide à lui parler. Ryan s'obstinait dans son silence, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Il se détendit quand il entendit l'eau couler dans la salle de bains.

« Kels... » commença-t-il.

Si elle avait été Sharpay, il ne le lui aurait rien dit. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre qu'elle savait ce qui allait arriver, qu'elle aurait pu le prédire. Mais ce n'était pas Sharpay.

« J'ai fait une grosse connerie, Kelsi. »

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna, bouleversé.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »

Son amie ne lui répondit pas, émue par sa fragilité. Elle vint entourer ses épaules de ses bras et le serra contre elle.

« Ce n'est que pour quinze jours, Ryan... Et quinze jours, ça passe très vite... »


	2. Get'Cha Head In The Game

Note : Je poste le deuxième chapitre pour rattraper la publication sur ao3. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster mercredi de la semaine prochaine mais je vais essayer.

Je voulais remercier ma bêta Ruika pour la correction de mon texte mais surtout pour l'idée de départ de cette fic. Je la remercie pour son enthousiasme et sa super correction.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Get'Cha Head In The Game**

Chad était en train de mettre son tee-shirt quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Rapidement, il passa la tête dans le col. Ryan était dans la cuisine, Kelsi dans la salle de bains, qui cela pouvait-il être ?

« Oh... Salut ! »

Le jeune homme qui le dévisageait portait plusieurs boîtes de pizzas. Chad le reconnut tout de suite.

« Andy !? », s'exclama Ryan.

Il était entré dans le salon en entendant la voix de son petit ami. Ce dernier lui sourit, ferma la porte et se dirigea vers lui. Quand ils s'embrassèrent, le basketteur détourna les yeux. Pas que cela le gêne que son ami soit gay mais... Il ne se laissa pas aller plus loin dans sa réflexion. Il s'occupa de plier son drap pendant que les deux autres discutaient.

« - Je sais que je ne vous ai pas prévenus mais j'ai enfin rendu mon rapport au professeur Radnor et je me suis dit que je pouvais m'offrir une journée de détente avec vous avant de me reprendre la tête sur des analyses financières. Si ça ne vous dérange pas ? John m'a dit que vous aviez prévu un pique-nique dans Central Park pour montrer le coin à Chad, j'ai ramené ma contribution. » Il montra les boîtes.

« - Bien sûr que ça ne nous dérange pas. »

La voix de Ryan semblait étrange à Chad. En fait, depuis qu'il était arrivé, il trouvait le comportement de son ancien camarade assez déconcertant. S'il avait été heureux, au téléphone, de savoir qu'ils allaient se revoir, depuis son arrivée, il était distant. Il ne reconnaissait pas le Ryan dynamique, toujours de bonne humeur et extraverti avec qui il passait du temps au lycée. Dès qu'ils étaient l'un près de l'autre, Ryan semblait sur le qui-vive, pesant ses paroles et, parfois, carrément mutique. Ce n'était pas comme ça que Chad avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles.

Il était persuadé que c'était sa faute. Le premier jour, quand il avait vu la photo de son ami avec Andy, il avait été surpris et peut-être que Evans l'avait mal interprété. L'homosexualité de son ami ne le dérangeait pas, cela aurait été assez hypocrite de sa part, mais il en avait été étonné. Aucun des anciens Wildcats ne le lui avait dit alors que Ryan ne semblait pas se cacher. Quand il avait demandé des comptes à Troy par SMS la veille au soir son meilleur ami lui dit de passer plus de temps sur les réseaux sociaux ou, mieux encore, de prendre son téléphone pour appeler les gens. Chad sentait que le reproche ne valait pas juste pour la vie de Ryan... Ces derniers temps, il n'avait été là pour personne, incapable de s'intéresser aux autres.

Il avait fini de ranger le linge de lit près du canapé quand il remarqua que les deux autres le regardaient. Il leur sourit. Ryan éclaircit sa voix :

« Chad, je te présente Andy, mon... petit ami. Andy, voici Chad, un ancien camarade de lycée. »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Andy semblait heureux de le rencontrer, peut-être que ça aiderait Ryan s'ils venaient à bien s'entendre. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que son ami pense qu'il est était un crétin d'homophobe.

« - Go Wildcats ! », lança Andy, inconscient de la tension entre les deux autres.

Le sourire du basketteur s'élargit.

« - Ryan t'a raconté ? »

Andy acquieça.

« - Tu es basketteur ? »

Ryan prit les boîtes de pizzas des mains de son amant et les laissa discuter. Quand Kelsi sortit de la salle de bains, elle retrouva les trois dans le salon. Andy et Chad étaient lancés dans une grande conversation sur leurs équipes de basket préférées. Ryan, sur le seuil de la cuisine, les observait. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le blond sourit faiblement. Peut-être que tout irait pour le mieux finalement. Chad ne paraissait pas s'émouvoir qu'il soit gay et acceptait son petit ami. Evans soupira. D'ici quelques jours, sa vie reprendrait son cours normal. Chad emménagerait dans son nouvel appartement et ils ne se verraient plus qu'à des soirées ou à des pique-niques. Il avait su charmer les membres de leur petit groupe d'amis. Cela ne faisait pas 72 heures qu'il était ici et il avait réussi à se faire des connaissances. Ryan ne doutait pas qu'il pourrait de nouveau voir Chad seulement comme un ami... il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

Andy s'installa dans le lit, près de son petit ami. Ce dernier semblait lire mais il ne voyait pas les lignes devant lui. Ne se doutant pas des pensées qui envahissaient l'esprit de son amant, Andy se pencha vers lui pour embrasser sa joue puis son cou. Ryan réagit à peine. L'autre s'installa confortablement contre ses oreillers.

« Chad est vraiment sympa. »

Ryan sursauta.

« - Qu... hein ? »

Andy rit.

« - Dis donc, aujourd'hui, tu es dans la lune. Tu as mal dormi ou quoi ? »

Le blond acquiesça faiblement puis fronça les sourcils essayant de se concentrer sur les lignes qu'il tentait de lire.

« Chad ? », insista Andy.

Ryan soupira.

« - Quoi Chad ?

\- Je te disais qu'il est sympa ! Je comprends pourquoi vous étiez amis au lycée... Il est pas mal en plus ! »

Son petit ami se rembrunit.

« - Tu... tu trouves ? », croassa-t-il.

Andy lui répondit par une moue sexy.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas vu. Je ne te croirais pas. Tu sais, j't'en voudrais pas d'avoir maté. Quand je suis arrivé, il était en train de finir de s'habiller et... disons... que la vue était pas mal. »

En voyant le visage de Ryan se fermer, l'autre fut surpris. Il se redressa et contempla son amant.

« Tu es fâché ? Tu sais que regarder n'est pas tromper ! Ou c'est parce que c'est un ami ? »

Ryan secoua la tête, sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Tu es jaloux ! » Andy prit le livre de Ryan qui protesta. Il le posa sur la table de chevet et s'installa sur son petit ami. Il l'embrassa. Ryan se laissa faire, le cœur battant.

« Ne sois pas jaloux. Il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresses... Et Chris Hemsworth... Mais tu n'as rien à craindre de Chris. »

Ryan rit faiblement. Il s'en voulait. Quelques jours auparavant, il aurait joué le jeu avec Andy, il aurait apprécié ses baisers mais, depuis que Chad était là...

« Et puis, il est hétéro... » Devant le regard interloqué face à lui, il rajouta : « Non ?

\- Si, si... »

Ryan déglutit puis embrassa Andy pour le faire changer d'idée. Le sujet de conversation était trop dangereux. Son amant se cala confortablement dans ses bras et ils se turent pendant quelques instants. Ryan espérait qu'Andy passerait à autre chose et se préparait à lui dire qu'il allait éteindre sa lumière quand l'autre se remit à parler :

« - Il a quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Chad, je veux dire... On pourrait le présenter à Stella. Il est tout à fait le type de mecs qu'il faut à ma petite sœur. »

Le blond eut envie de se lever et d'engueuler Andy. Il sentait la jalousie se faufiler en lui. Il essaya de se calmer et de parler le moins brusquement possible.

« - Non... Enfin, oui, il a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Taylor. C'est... C'est aussi une ancienne camarade. Ils sont ensemble depuis le lycée.

\- Oh... » Après un petit moment de silence, Andy reprit : « Tu as vraiment des amis bizarres. Je connais peu de personnes qui continueraient à sortir avec leurs flirts de lycée. Si on ne peut pas s'amuser à la fac, à quoi bon ? »

Ryan essaya de ne pas se fâcher. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation après qu'il ait rencontré Gabriella et Troy et quand il avait appris que Zeke et Sharpay s'étaient séparés. Ryan pensait que chacun faisait comme il voulait mais, pour Andy, il n'était pas normal de gâcher ses années de jeunesse avec la même personne. Ryan tenta de garder un ton de voix léger :

« - Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu n'as pas que moi dans ta vie en ce moment ? »

Andy gloussa.

« - Ce n'est pas pareil, j'ai beaucoup papillonné avant qu'on se rencontre. Maintenant, je suis prêt à être sérieux... C'est dommage pour Chad... Stella et lui pourraient très bien s'entendre. »

La vision des deux ensemble rendit Ryan malade. Il imaginait ses futurs repas dans la famille d'Andy. Qu'il se sentirait mal de déjeuner près d'un Chad amoureux de sa belle-sœur ! Et s'ils venaient à se marier et à avoir des enfants... Ryan ne poussa pas plus loin ses réflexions car il sentit la main d'Andy se faufiler sous son tee-shirt et sa bouche se poser sur la base de son cou. Il aurait voulu se laisser aller mais il ne pouvait pas. Il stoppa son amant.

« - Non », dit-il fermement.

Andy soupira bruyamment. Il savait ce qui troublait son ami. Au début de leur relation, faire l'amour dans cet appartement avait été problématique, Ryan avait toujours peur que Kelsi puisse les entendre. À se demander comment il pouvait ramener d'autres gars avant lui...

« - Ryan, c'est comme pour Kelsi, il n'entendra rien. »

L'autre secoua la tête. Il sentit une crise de panique arriver.

« - Non, non... Entre nos deux chambres, il y a la salle de bains... Le canapé où... où dort Chad est presque derrière ma porte. Non Andy. Demain, chez toi. »

L'autre jeune homme s'avoua vaincu. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas convaincre son amant. Il était trop têtu. Il embrassa chastement Ryan et se faufila sous les couvertures. Ils éteignirent les lumières.

Ryan ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Andy dormait paisiblement près de lui. Il n'avait jamais trop de mal à trouver le sommeil. Ryan, avec la tête toujours remplie de choses à faire, avait plus de difficulté. Et rien que de penser que de l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait... Il soupira et essaya de chasser son ami de sa tête.

Chad ne dormait pas non plus. Il avait entendu les deux hommes chuchoter. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'ils disaient même s'il avait cru entendre son prénom. Il aurait voulu ne pas être indiscret mais il était curieux. Quand le silence se fit dans l'autre pièce, il se demanda s'ils dormaient ou s'ils... Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se servit un grand verre d'eau, essayant d'oublier la chaleur qui se diffusait en lui. Ryan ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent. Il était assez à l'aise avec ses propres désirs pour ne pas en avoir peur mais ils étaient amis.

Chad s'en voulait. Il avait complètement laissé tomber Ryan quand ils avaient quitté le lycée. Se retrouver loin de Troy et de Taylor l'avait complètement déboussolé. Cela avait été trop dur d'avoir des nouvelles des autres. Il s'était détesté de ne pas réussir à passer à autre chose. Il n'avait que 18 ans et il ressemblait déjà à ces vieux de 30 ans qui ne vivaient qu'à travers leur ancienne gloire de lycée. Alors il s'était lancé dans la vie étudiante à fond. Trop. S'il avait pu sauver son amitié avec Troy -et il n'en remercierait jamais assez Gabriella- cela lui avait coûté sa relation avec Taylor. Il avait totalement merdé et, maintenant, ils n'étaient même plus amis. Il lui avait fallu un long moment pour comprendre que c'était de sa faute s'il avait tout gâché. Il avait été dans une phase d'autodestruction qui avait inquiété sa famille, Troy et Gabriella. Il avait failli se faire renvoyer de son équipe de basket et de la fac. C'était là qu'il s'était réveillé et secoué. S'il perdait le basket, ç'en était fini de lui.

New York, c'était une manière de recommencer. Il ne devait pas répéter les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Moins de fêtes, de sexe et de beuveries. Plus de concentration, de travail et d'entraînement. Il devait aussi se rapprocher de ses amis. Ceux qu'il s'était fait dans son ancienne université étaient toxiques. Il était heureux que Troy ne l'ait pas abandonné. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il ferait tout pour se rapprocher de Ryan, quitte à marcher sur des œufs s'il le fallait.

Et puis, il y avait Taylor... Gabriella, et maintenant Kelsi, s'étaient ngagées à l'aider. Non pas à la reconquérir. Les filles lui avaient appris qu'elle était dans une relation épanouie avec un futur leader de leur nation. Mais il avait besoin de lui demander pardon. Il l'avait tellement fait souffrir, il devait tout faire pour qu'elle accepte ses excuses. Et peut-être qu'ils pourraient de nouveau être amis. Il savait que c'était beaucoup en demander mais il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans elle. Et dire que quand ils sortaient ensemble, il était persuadé qu'elle lui était acquise. Il avait été stupide et cruel. La culpabilité le rongeait.

Il se resservit un verre d'eau puis alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Ce dernier n'était pas inconfortable mais Chad avait connu de meilleurs endroits pour dormir. Il savait que le sommeil le fuirait. Le stress de rencontrer sa nouvelle équipe le lendemain s'emmêlait aux restes des sentiments qui le polluaient.

Ce qui le soulageait c'était que Kelsi avait accepté de l'accompagner. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté, loin des autres, pendant le pique-nique. Il s'était excusé auprès d'elle pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles puis ils avaient parlé des Wildcats, de Troy, de Taylor, de basket... et de Ryan.

Voyant qu'il était nerveux à cause de sa future équipe, elle lui avait proposé de venir assister à son entraînement. Il avait été tellement heureux qu'il avait failli l'embrasser. Il aurait voulu proposer à Ryan de l'accompagner aussi mais il avait senti que ce dernier ne serait pas aussi emballé. Il savait qu'il allait devoir aussi s'excuser auprès de lui mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec son ami. Ryan paraissait très nerveux quand ils étaient ensemble. Il s'en était ouvert à Kelsi qui avait noyé le poisson. Beaucoup de travail, lui avait-elle dit. Chad avait compris que Ryan s'était plaint de lui et il en fut peiné. Il comprit aussi que si Ryan avait accepté de l'héberger, c'était non par envie de le voir mais à cause d'une forme de loyauté due à leur ancienne amitié. Il fallait donc qu'il s'arrange pour se rapprocher de lui tranquillement, sans le brusquer, reconquérir son amitié. Puis il s'excuserait. Il fallait qu'il rajoute le nom de son ami à la longue liste des personnes auxquelles il devait des excuses. Soupirant, il posa sa tête sur son oreiller. Après tout, il était venu pour ça...

* * *

Chacun dans un coin de la pièce, ils travaillaient en silence. Andy était concentré sur son ordinateur portable, des feuilles éparpillées autour de l'appareil, un grand mug rempli de café à portée de main. Ryan était sur le canapé, il portait des écouteurs, une grande feuille posée devant lui. Une théière et une tasse étaient posées sur la table basse face à lui. Il écoutait la musique composée par Kelsi et jetait les idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Lors des premières écoutes, tout se mélangeait : le décor de la scène, les costumes, la chorégraphie... Il écrivait des impressions, des envies, ce qu'il imaginait... Toutes ces idées, il les retravaillerait soit seul, chez lui, soit avec le reste de l'équipe. Mais il aimait bien ce moment où son imagination et sa créativité bouillonnaient. Si beaucoup de ces suggestions n'étaient même pas étudiées, parfois il revenait à son premier brouillon et repêchait une idée qui était en fait brillante. Ses professeurs le poussaient beaucoup à donner le meilleur de lui-même et il aimait ce qu'il faisait.

Et il devait avouer que c'était une bonne façon de fuir tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui depuis que Chad était revenu dans sa vie.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était arrivé et Ryan se sentait plus calme. Danforth était plutôt occupé maintenant. Il passait la plupart de ses journées à s'entraîner et le reste à préparer ses cours du prochain semestre.

Kelsi l'avait accompagné à son premier entraînement. Elle avait dit à Ryan à demi-mots que le basketteur était très nerveux mais elle n'avait pas voulu lui en révéler plus quand il lui avait posé des questions. Le Chad qu'il connaissait n'était pas nerveux ou ne manquait pas de confiance en lui. En tout cas, pas quand il s'agissait de basket. Mais il avait pu remarquer qu'il avait changé. Il semblait plus mûr, plus posé. S'il était toujours aussi avenant et souriant, il n'était plus aussi impulsif qu'avant. Ce qui ne faisait que rajouter à son charme.

Il n'était pas le seul à craquer pour lui. Plusieurs de ses amies étaient venues lui poser des questions. À toutes, il répondait calmement qu'il était déjà pris mais il avait parfois envie de hurler. Kelsi l'avait regardé bizarrement quand Ann s'était renseignée auprès d'eux mais son amie n'avait rien dit.

S'il se sentait mieux auprès du brun, c'était aussi grâce à Chad lui-même. Si celui-ci ne savait pas réellement ce qui lui arrivait, il avait dû ressentir sa gêne car, bien qu'il cherchât sa compagnie, il ne s'imposait jamais et faisait en sorte de se tenir à une distance respectueuse de lui. Cela l'apaisait mais le troublait aussi.

Ryan se rendait compte qu'il ne ressentait pas que de l'attraction pour le joueur de basket. Ils avaient pris le petit-déjeuner seuls ce matin, Kelsi étant partie très tôt, et ils avaient discuté longuement. Cela lui avait rappelé les conversations qu'ils avaient eues ensemble lors de l'été où ils avaient travaillé dans le club de ses parents. Il n'y avait eu aucune gêne entre eux, discutant comme s'ils n'avaient pas été séparés pendant plusieurs années. Et Ryan aimait cette proximité. Tout en Chad lui plaisait. Et il percevait une fragilité chez Chad qui était déjà enfouie en lui avant mais qui, maintenant, était plus prononcée. Cela lui donnait envie de le protéger. Le quitter ce matin avait été très compliqué.

Ryan enleva ses écouteurs. Il n'avait plus rien écrit depuis de longues minutes, sa concentration était partie. Regardant l'heure sur son portable, il vit qu'il avait eu une bonne séance de travail. Le lendemain, avec Kelsi et les autres, ils discuteraient ensemble des différentes idées qu'ils avaient trouvé chacun de leur côté.

Un bâillement bruyant lui fit tourner la tête. Andy s'était levé pour s'étirer. Il passa une main sur son cou et se grandit.

« Viens ici », lui dit Ryan.

L'autre étudiant s'installa près de lui sur le canapé et Ryan commença à le masser. Cela dura un certain moment pendant lequel Andy ferma les yeux. Quand le blond eut fini, il déposa un baiser sur une de ses épaules puis il se leva pour nettoyer la théière et la tasse. Il n'avait pas beaucoup à marcher pour atteindre l'évier. Le studio d'Andy n'était pas très grand mais cela ne gênait pas Ryan. Il trouvait que c'était un cocon qui l'aidait à épanouir son imagination. Il commença à fredonner l'air écrit par Kelsi, finalement en paix avec lui-même.

Il aurait dû se douter qu'Andy allait gâcher son état d'esprit en quelques mots.

« Oh, je ne t'ai pas raconté ! J'ai pris un café avec John ce matin et ton pote Chad, il n'est pas aussi hétéro qu'il veut le faire croire... »

Ryan faillit faire tomber la théière qu'il avait dans les mains.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Andy se redressa sur le canapé, d'un coup bien plus alerte qu'avant.

« - Tu sais que Chad et John sont allés jouer au basket sur un terrain près de chez vous. John m'a confié que Chad l'avait dragué. »

Ryan secoua la tête. Il posa la théière avant de la casser réellement et il se retourna. La colère menaçait.

« - John raconte n'importe quoi ! Rappelle-toi qu'il avait aussi cru que je le draguais. Il serait pas un peu homophobe ?

\- Hé, pas besoin de t'énerver ! John est tout à fait cool avec ça. Quand je l'ai rencontré, je lui ai fait aussi du rentre dedans et il ne l'a jamais mal pris. La preuve, on est devenus potes. J'étais aussi incrédule que toi mais, à ce qu'il paraît il lui a clairement dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé et Chad n'a pas insisté. Quand John lui a dit qu'il le pensait hétéro, il lui a répondu qu'il ne s'embarrassait pas d'étiquettes... J'ai dit à John qu'il avait une copine mais ils n'en ont pas parlé. Ils doivent avoir une relation plutôt open. Je comprends mieux comment ça peut fonctionner, surtout à distance... »

Ryan n'écoutait plus. Ce que lui disait son petit ami le bouleversait. Chad ne pouvait pas avoir une relation aussi ouverte avec Taylor. Il la connaissait, elle n'était pas capable de vivre plusieurs histoires en même temps. Alors soit il la trompait, soit ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Mais Kelsi lui aurait dit s'ils avaient rompu, non ? Sauf si...

Sa meilleure amie cherchait toujours à le protéger. Il lui en était souvent reconnaissant mais, là, tout de suite, il était en colère contre elle.

D'un coup, une pensée calma sa colère. Chad avait dragué John. Chad était-il homo ? Ou bi peut-être ? Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait accepté aussi facilement son homosexualité. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pour lui ? Pour eux ?

Sa tête tournait. Il s'accrocha au plan de travail derrière lui. Ses pensées se bousculaient.

Andy continuait à parler, de bisexualité et de relation ouverte. Mais Ryan n'écoutait plus. « C'est peut-être ta chance. » Cette phrase revenait sans cesse mais il voulait la refuser. Il était chez son petit ami, il avait prévu de dormir chez lui, ils allaient sûrement faire l'amour ensemble mais il ne pensait qu'à Chad. Chad qui draguait des hommes. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais dragué ? Est-ce qu'au lycée il savait déjà qu'il était attiré par les hommes ? Le blond s'était parfois demandé ce que Chad ressentait réellement pour Troy...

« Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ? On dîne ici ou on sort ? J'irai bien au ciné, me changer les idées ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?... Ryan ! »

Le jeune Evans le regarda, perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ? »

Andy se moquait, ne se rendant pas compte de la gravité des pensées de son amant. Ryan remarqua, une nouvelle fois, que son petit ami n'avait jamais su lire en lui. Il lui en demandait sûrement beaucoup mais il savait que Kelsi et Sharpay auraient tout de suite su qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il s'en voulait de penser ça, Andy ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que les filles mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de parler sans trembler.

« J'avais oublié mais je dois aller retrouver Kelsi. Elle n'a pas fini d'écrire les paroles de notre prochaine comédie musicale et elle a besoin d'aide. On se verra demain.

\- Quoi ? » Andy se leva. « Mais tu m'avais dit que tu restais dormir ici ce soir. C'est quoi cette histoire Ryan ?

\- Je suis désolé. Cela m'était sorti de l'esprit. Kelsi est partie tôt ce matin et j'ai oublié. »

Andy essaya de le convaincre d'appeler son amie et de reporter leur session de travail mais Ryan fit la sourde oreille. Avant de partir, sans un regard, il embrassa son petit ami du bout des lèvres et fuit.

Il était à peine sorti de l'immeuble d'Andy qu'il téléphona à Kelsi. Il savait que Chad ne rentrerait que plus tard à l'appartement, il avait un entrainement en soirée. Il laissa à peine la jeune fille parler quand elle décrocha.

« Si tu es à la maison, Kelsi, ne bouge pas. Nous avons à parler. »

Il raccrocha, furieux, et fit signe à un taxi.


	3. I Don't Dance

Je suis désolée pour le retard de publication, je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier le chapitre la semaine dernière.

* * *

Kelsi ne regardait pas son ami. Elle était furieuse contre lui. Il était rentré comme une furie, l'accusant de trahison et de vouloir à tout prix le protéger. Quand il lui avait hurlé qu'il n'était plus un petit garçon et qu'il avait déjà une mère, merci bien, elle avait été tentée de le gifler. À la place, de sa voix la plus glaciale, elle lui avait demandé s'il avait fini son caca nerveux et s'il était décidé à lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait osé lui faire pour qu'il se mette dans cet état.

Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et elle vit tout de suite sa rage s'apaiser. Son visage se transforma, ne laissant plus apparaître que la culpabilité. Mais elle restait en colère. Elle devait maintenir cet état tant qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait. Ryan n'était pas colérique et ils ne s'étaient disputés qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'il se cherchait encore. Cependant, les derniers jours avaient été aussi très stressants pour elle. Elle se retrouvait au cœur de plusieurs histoires qui ne la concernaient pas mais qui la touchaient au plus haut point car il s'agissait de ses meilleurs amis. Cependant, elle avait aussi beaucoup de travail et le stress et la fatigue la rendaient irritable.

Quand Ryan eut fini de tout lui raconter, elle eut presque l'impression de pouvoir toucher sa colère tant cette dernière était forte. Maudit Danforth ! Son meilleur ami allait mieux, il avait enfin arrêté d'essayer de trouver l'amour auprès de sosies plus ou moins réussis du basketteur et Chad gâchait tout en quelques jours...

Elle se tourna vers son ami pour lui dire ses quatre vérités quand elle vit l'état dans lequel il était. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues et il semblait tellement nerveux. Elle soupira, encore énervée mais surtout bouleversée.

Elle se réfugia dans la cuisine pour leur préparer une infusion et elle envoya un message à Chad pour lui demander s'il pouvait manger dehors avec ses coéquipiers. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui réponde immédiatement. Quand il lui demanda s'il y avait un souci, elle fut tentée de lui mentir et de lui dire qu'elle recevait un garçon mais, au petit matin, il verrait que Ryan était là alors qu'il aurait dû être chez Andy, et qu'elle était seule. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas répondre à ses questions. Elle préféra modifier la vérité et décida de lui dire que Ryan et Andy s'étaient disputés et qu'ils avaient besoin d'une soirée entre meilleurs amis pour le consoler. Chad lui répondit qu'il était peiné pour Ryan et qu'il espérait que tout s'arrangerait. Il lui écrit aussi de lui faire un câlin de sa part et elle se sentit fondre. Elle aimait beaucoup le nouveau Danforth.

Depuis ses soucis, il s'était adouci, gagnant en maturité. Parfois, elle se disait que s'ils n'étaient pas aussi stupides, Ryan et lui, ils pourraient former un très beau couple...

Elle remplit une théière, prit deux tasses et vint retrouver son meilleur ami. Après avoir posé ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, elle fit le câlin à Ryan, sans lui dire que cela venait de Chad. Son ami était trop embrouillé.

Ils ne parlèrent pas tout de suite quand elle s'assit à ses côtés. Leurs mains se retrouvèrent et ils se reconnectèrent. Au fil des années de colocation, ils étaient devenus tellement importants l'un pour l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas seulement des amis, ils étaient comme frère et sœur. Prenant des forces, Ryan se reposa totalement sur Kelsi.

« Tu dois comprendre que ce que je sais, je l'ai appris par Taylor ou par Gabrielle et que ce n'est pas à moi de te le raconter. Comme je n'ai jamais rien dit de ce qui t'arrivait, je ne pouvais pas te dire ce qu'on m'avait confié.

Chad m'a révélé des choses aussi l'autre jour, au pique-nique... Pour t'aider, je veux bien te rapporter certains trucs mais je ne te dirai pas tout. Si tu veux tout savoir, tu devras demander à Chad ou à Taylor. De toute façon, tu devrais parler à Chad. Vous en avez besoin tous les deux. »

Ryan acquiesça. Il était maintenant plus calme, après une première demi-tasse d'infusion. Kelsi but une gorgée.

« Taylor et Chad... ça a toujours été compliqué... Je crois... Je crois qu'en fait, ils ne se sont mis ensemble que pour faire comme Troy et Gabriella. C'est terrible de dire ça, je m'en rends compte, et peut-être que j'ai tort mais c'est toujours l'impression que j'ai eue. Ils auraient dû rompre à la fin du lycée. Ils avaient déjà du mal alors qu'ils étaient dans la même ville mais éloignés l'un de l'autre...

Taylor s'est bercée d'illusions. Elle a imaginé un Chad qui n'existait pas. Elle le croyait fidèle et amoureux mais elle se trompait... En fait, elle n'y a pas beaucoup réfléchi. Elle m'a dit que c'était comme si elle avait rempli des cases et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de se concentrer dessus. Elle avait passé le test de la relation amoureuse et, comme elle avait réussi, ils étaient ensemble, elle a pu se concentrer sur autre chose. Elle s'est enfermée dans son travail, se perdant complétement dans les études. Après tout, elle était dans son élément.

Mais, pendant ce temps, Chad... il n'allait pas bien. Tu vois Ryan, Chad... Chad avait besoin de nous plus qu'on ne l'imaginait. Sharpay et Zeke ont bien essayé mais sans Troy, Gabriella, Taylor,... toi..., il a perdu les pédales. Je ne peux pas tout te raconter, c'est à lui de le faire quand il sera prêt.

Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que quand Taylor est revenue voir sa famille, elle a compris que sa relation avec Chad avait changé. Elle lui en a beaucoup voulu mais, tu vois, elle non plus, elle n'a pas fait d'efforts. Tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un de t'attendre et ne plus lui donner de nouvelles. Chad a commencé à changer et ce qui était avant une relation calme et sans accrocs s'est transformée en quelque chose de dangereux et de toxique. Taylor a fait tout le contraire de ce qu'elle faisait avant et elle a commencé à vouloir connaître ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle l'a harcelé, lui demandant des comptes. Et Chad a encore plus dérapé.

Ils se sont faits du mal. Chad te dirait que c'est lui le fautif. Mais, une relation, ça se vit à deux.

Je savais que Chad est bi. Taylor me l'avait dit. C'est avec un de ses coéquipiers qu'elle l'a surpris au lit, le jour où elle est revenue. Elle voulait tout reprendre depuis le début, s'était convaincue qu'ils avaient encore un avenir.

Je crois que Chad était plus conscient de la vacuité de leur relation qu'elle et lui ne le pensent. Mais cette histoire, ça les a détruit tous les deux. Taylor lui a dit des choses horribles et Chad... il a encaissé... Mais il ne s'en est pas sorti indemne. Et il a enchainé conneries sur conneries...

C'est allé loin. J'ai voulu te le raconter plusieurs fois mais tu avais rencontré Andy. Il est tellement différent de Chad, je ne voulais pas que tu replonges alors... je me suis tue.

Gabrielle m'a raconté ce que Troy avait fait pour aider Chad. Mais c'est Chad qui s'en est sorti tout seul et je crois qu'il va mieux. Il est toujours fragile, je pense que ça l'a profondément changé mais il va mieux.

Et si... si tu m'en veux parce que je ne te dis pas tout, tu en as le droit mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le raconter. Tu as voulu t'éloigner de Chad et je le comprends parfaitement. Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler. Mais si tu le fais, je préfère que tu n'en saches pas plus de ma part. C'est à lui de te raconter ou pas.

Tu comprends pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit ? »

Ryan pleurait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, pour qui il pleurait. Pour Chad, pour Taylor, pour lui... Il avait reproché à Chad ne pas se rendre compte de ses sentiments mais avait-il simplement essayé de comprendre les siens ? Il se rappelait sa rage quand il avait su que Chad draguait d'autres hommes. Mais que savait-il de ce qu'il avait vécu ?

Il comprenait aussi maintenant pourquoi il en voulait à Chad. Depuis que ce dernier était à nouveau dans sa vie, il était obligé de voir qu'il n'était pas heureux avec Andy. Ce n'était pas la faute de l'autre homme. En fait, Ryan savait depuis longtemps que cela n'allait pas entre eux mais il voulait tellement que ça marche qu'il avait refusé de se confronter à la réalité.

Ryan déposa un baiser sur la joue de Kelsi, pour la remercier. Que ferait-il sans elle ? Il serait devenu fou... C'était ce qu'avait dû ressentir Chad quand il avait été seul sans son meilleur ami et sa copine. Ryan, lui, s'en était sorti, contrairement au basketteur. Grâce à Kelsi.

Ils discutèrent encore longtemps. Ils dînèrent chez eux puis ils finirent la soirée dans la chambre de Ryan. Cela faisait longtemps que Kelsi et lui n'avaient pas partagé le même lit mais il avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un de confiance auprès de lui.

Cette nuit-là, fatigué, il s'endormit très vite et il n'entendit même pas Chad rentrer dans l'appartement. Quand celui-ci frappa à sa porte et que Kelsi lui ouvrit, il ne le vit pas. Chad le regarda dormir puis il se tourna vers leur amie.

« Comment il va ? »

Il avait l'air inquiet. Kelsi hocha les épaules.

« - Ce n'est pas la grande forme... mais ça ira. »

Chad hocha la tête. Il se permit d'entrer dans la chambre et, doucement, pour ne pas réveiller l'autre jeune homme, il alla près de lui. Lentement, il caressa la joue du blond puis déposa un baiser sur son front. Deux gestes qu'il ne se serait jamais permis si son ami n'était pas endormi.

« Bonne nuit », murmura-t-il.

* * *

Le basketteur s'assit sur son nouveau lit. Il rebondit plusieurs fois sur le matelas. Après deux semaines sur le canapé de Ryan et Kelsi, il serait mieux installé mais l'endroit lui semblait quand même très bizarre. Sa première nuit dans son premier appartement.

Dans son ancienne faculté, il dormait dans un dortoir avec un colocataire. Cet appartement n'était pas grand, un petit salon-salle à manger-kitchenette, une chambre et une salle de bains minuscule mais, tout ça, il ne le partageait avec personne.

Cela lui semblait quand même étrange d'être seul après avoir passé deux semaines chez ses amis. Et, d'un autre côté, il aimait l'idée d'être seul. Dire que quelques mois auparavant, cette idée-là le terrifiait. Il fallait qu'il soit toujours entouré.

Un tintement lui parvint de son portable. Il avait reçu un SMS. Il sourit en voyant l'expéditeur. Ryan lui proposait de le retrouver le surlendemain pour prendre un café ensemble. Il espérait aussi qu'il passerait une bonne journée le lendemain.

En effet, Chad reprenait le chemin de l'université. Il le redoutait tout en étant très excité. Il avait des choses à prouver aux autres mais aussi à lui-même. Quand il était arrivé pour son premier entrainement, la semaine précédente, son nouveau coach l'avait accueilli avec un discours plutôt sévère. Il avait entendu parler de son comportement dans son ancienne équipe et pendant les cours. On lui avait donné une seconde chance, on la lui reprendrait aussi vite qu'on la lui avait accordée. C'était un joueur brillant mais l'université et l'équipe n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec une tête brûlée. Ce discours, qui l'aurait rebuté avant, l'avait résolu à se montrer digne de confiance. Il ferait tout pour être bien vu par son coach et ses coéquipiers. Il avait fait une bonne première impression, il tenait à continuer ainsi.

Le lendemain, en cours, il était décidé à garder le même état d'esprit. Il n'était pas idiot et, avant de déconner, il avait réussi à bien étudier. Avec un peu d'aide pour revenir au niveau et avec de l'acharnement, il suivrait son programme. Il ferait tout pour réussir.

Il ferma les yeux. Dans sa tête, deux voix se disputaient : celle de Taylor qui lui disait qu'il n'était bon à rien et celle de Troy qui l'encourageait.

Un nouveau SMS arriva sur son portable. « _Bonne première nuit dans ton nouvel appartement._ » Ryan fit disparaître la dispute qui éclatait dans son cerveau.

Ryan... Les derniers jours chez eux avaient été... intéressants, éprouvants, stupéfiants... Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés tous les deux. Non, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés tous les trois. Kelsi formait un binôme indestructible avec le blond. Chad et elle avaient beaucoup épaulé Ryan dans sa décision de quitter Andy. John, un très bon ami de celui-ci, qu'il avait rencontré par hasard à la fac, lui avait dit que l'autre était tombé des nues. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette rupture. Chad se posait beaucoup de questions. Kelsi lui avait parlé d'une dispute mais, selon John, cela n'était pas arrivé. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il devait accepter de ne pas tout savoir. Après tout, il n'en avait pas besoin pour aider son ami.

Ce dernier, bien qu'il ait été celui qui avait décidé de partir, avait été très bouleversé. Chad savait à quel point une rupture amoureuse pouvait blesser. Il s'était relayé avec Kelsi pour que Ryan ne soit jamais seul dans l'appartement.

Les deux derniers jours de leur cohabitation, il avait retrouvé le Ryan qu'il connaissait au lycée. Un peu fou, très extraverti et souriant.

Pour fêter la fin de son squat, ils avaient retrouvé Zeke, Martha et Jason dans un restaurant puis ils étaient allés faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit dans une discothèque. Chad avait beaucoup hésité à y aller. Ryan avait insisté. Avant d'accepter, le basketteur l'avait pris à part. Les autres n'avaient pas encore besoin de tout savoir et Kelsi se doutait de ce qu'il allait dire à Ryan.

Sur le trottoir, devant le restaurant, Chad avait eu du mal à se lancer. Il avait espéré ne pas décevoir son ami.

« Ryan... je... je veux bien aller danser... mais... Ryan... »

Chad avait marqué une pause. Il avait peur.

« J'ai un problème d'alcool et... et de drogue... »

Le blond était resté à le regarder, bouche bée. Chad avait toujours été très clean. Au lycée, ils avaient tous une hygiène de vie assez saine -trop pour des adolescents auraient critiqué certains- et il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer son ami boire et se droguer.

Chad était nerveux. Le silence de son ami l'avait inquiété. Allait-il le laisser tomber maintenant qu'il savait ? Ryan avait compris alors d'où venait la fragilité qu'il percevait en lui. Il s'était rapproché du brun et avait posé une main sur son bras.

« Chad... Ce n'est pas... Enfin, si c'est grave... mais ça... tu... tu vas mieux. Je te promets que tu peux venir avec nous...

\- Ryan, je ne peux pas boire une seule petite goutte d'alcool. C'est dans mon contrat avec l'équipe. Je peux subir à tout moment des contrôles. Ce n'est pas drôle d'aller danser avec un gars qui ne boit pas.

\- Conneries ! Je ne bois pas non plus. Et les autres à peine... Bon, Zeke et Jason seront peut-être légèrement éméchés mais les filles et moi, on y va pour danser. Pour tout te dire, on se moque de moi parce que je demande toujours une bouteille d'eau fermée. Viens avec nous. On dansera. Et si, à un moment, tu ne te sens pas bien, on rentre. Promis ! »

Chad avait souri. Il avait accepté de bon cœur. Ryan tint sa promesse mais le brun n'eut pas besoin de demander à partir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé dans une boîte juste pour danser et, le seul moment où il avait dû se surveiller, c'était quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de son ami. Ryan venait de vivre une déception amoureuse et il n'avait pas besoin d'un abruti qui vienne le coller. Il était de plus en plus attiré par le blond et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose. La dernière fois qu'il était sorti avec quelqu'un de proche, ça s'était mal terminé.

Le basketteur sortit de sa rêverie et renvoya un message de bonne nuit à son ami. Il devait se préparer pour se coucher puis se concentrer sur ses études. Quand il était parti pour New York, il s'était autorisé à vivre des flirts ou des liaisons sans lendemain, pas une nouvelle relation. Il n'était pas fait pour rendre quelqu'un heureux. Encore moins Ryan. Ce type était adorable, il méritait un mec qui baiserait le sol qu'il foulait. Pas un type tordu comme lui.

Ils étaient amis et c'est déjà énorme. Il se promit de tout faire pour ne rien gâcher cette fois-ci.


	4. Gotta Go My Own Way

Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais le reste du texte n'est pas encore corrigé...

Je remercie ma merveilleuse beta, Ruika.

* * *

Ryan relisait son essai en attendant Chad à la cafeteria de sa fac. Il s'occupait l'esprit pour ne pas se mettre à jeter des regards partout dans la pièce. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, il attendait Andy et ils étaient encore ensemble. Avec sa chance, il tomberait sûrement sur lui.

Le blond s'en voulait encore de l'avoir utilisé les dernières semaines de leur relation. Il aurait dû rompre dès qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

Il avait accepté de le revoir quelques jours après leur rupture pour s'expliquer. Kelsi avait été furieuse d'apprendre qu'il était parti au rendez-vous sans renfort. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, cela ne s'était pas bien passé. Loin de là.

Quand il avait essayé d'expliquer à Andy que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que c'était lui qui avait un souci, l'autre s'était refermé.

« C'est Chad, hein !? » lui avait-il lancé.

Ryan s'était crispé. Il ne pouvait pas réellement démentir. Si Chad n'était pas au courant qu'il était la raison de sa rupture, il ne pouvait pas légitimement le balayer comme explication.

« Tu as changé quand il est arrivé ! »

Mais même si Chad était une partie de la solution, ce n'était pas lui le problème.

« - Je ne t'aime pas Andy. » Il s'en était voulu d'être aussi direct. « Tu m'as plusieurs fois fait comprendre que tu attendais beaucoup de notre relation, que tu voulais qu'on habite ensemble. Et moi, je n'ai rien dit... parce que je ne voyais pas de futur à cette relation. Tu n'as rien fait de mal Andy. Tu es tout ce qu'on peut attendre d'un petit ami mais... nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Ryan avait tu le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas de passer après les études de son ancien amant, de ne pas toujours être écouté ou de ne pas être respecté dans son travail. Il savait qu'il devait aussi avoir des défauts mais l'autre jeune homme n'en était pas encore arrivé à cette partie du deuil de leur relation. Andy avait secouté la tête, incrédule.

« - Non, non. Tout allait bien avant qu'il n'arrive.

\- Andy, tout n'allait...

\- NON ! Tu étais bouleversé quand tu as appris qu'il était gay. Tu l'as baisé ce jour-là ? C'est ça !? Et maintenant, quoi, je ne suis pas assez bien ? »

Ryan avait été bouleversé et effrayé. Les gens autour d'eux les avaient dévisagés. Il refusait que leur relation soit réduite à cette dispute, à ce genre d'esclandre dans un café bondé. Andy avait été le premier garçon avec lequel il avait eu une relation longue, le premier qui lui avait pris la main en public, celui qui l'avait embrassé sur un banc alors qu'une mère couvrait les yeux de son petit garçon pour qu'il ne les regarde pas. C'était celui qui l'avait fait rire, pleurer, jouir pendant presque un an... Ils valaient mieux tous les deux. Il s'était levé.

« - Andy, ça suffit, je m'en vais. Je ne veux pas d'une dispute. Il n'y a rien à dire. Toi et moi, c'est fini. J'en suis désolé parce que... tu es un chic type mais... » Ryan s'en était voulu encore une fois. Il n'était pas arrivé à trouver les bons mots. Et puis, il avait voulu partir vite avant que son ancien amant ne se remette à crier. « Au revoir Andy. »

Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de répondre et était parti rapidement.

Kelsi avait été furieuse donc. Et elle l'avait été encore plus quand, quelques jours plus tard, lors d'une fête chez Jason et Zeke, John l'avait accusé d'avoir trompé Andy. Elle avait pris sa défense directement, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là, puisqu'à la base, c'était un ami d'Andy. Elle faisait exprès d'oublier qu'ils flirtaient l'un avec l'autre depuis des semaines maintenant. Zeke l'avait foutu à la rue, en lui précisant qu'il devait les oublier. Quand Ryan s'était excusé parce qu'il savait que John lui plaisait, Kelsi avait de nouveau vu rouge. Une vraie maman ourse défendant son petit.

Bien sûr, Ryan n'avait pas parlé de ces accusations à Chad. Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de savoir. S'ils s'étaient rapprochés, Chad, tout en ne disant rien, faisait bien comprendre à Ryan qu'ils ne seraient jamais autre chose que des amis. Il faisait toujours en sorte de ne jamais se retrouver dans une position ambiguë. Il ne flirtait jamais avec lui, alors qu'il le faisait occasionnellement avec Zeke ou Jason.

Si cela le peinait, Ryan s'était fait une raison. Il était amoureux de Chad. Il l'était depuis qu'il avait 16 ans et il le serait encore pendant un long moment. Il pouvait le cacher ou le fuir, ça ne changerait pas cet état de fait. Il savait que ça le faisait souffrir mais il souffrait déjà alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...

Kelsi lui avait déjà dit de faire plus attention à lui mais, pour l'instant, Ryan n'y arrivait pas. Il avait peut-être besoin de se brûler complètement les ailes avant de pouvoir guérir. Il avait passé tellement de temps à réprimer son amour qu'il avait peut-être besoin d'aller au bout de cette relation pour passer à autre chose.

Pour faire plaisir à sa meilleure amie, il essayait d'être raisonnable. Il ne le voyait pas, ne l'appelait pas tous les jours... Bon, il n'était pas totalement raisonnable parce qu'ils se parlaient quotidiennement par texto mais, en grande majorité, il passait son temps à répondre aux SMS de Chad.

Aujourd'hui, ils devaient aller au cinéma ensemble. Chad l'avait invité. Ryan vérifia l'heure. Son ami était en retard et ce n'était pas habituel. Il allait l'appeler quand il le vit, accompagné d'une fille. Il reconnut Amber, une de ses camarades de classe. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la cafeteria, finissant probablement la conversation qu'ils avaient dû commencer à la bibliothèque. Chad était très sérieux concernant ses études. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas le choix mais il le faisait aussi avec plaisir. Ryan sourit. Chad s'était bien repris en main.

Le sourire du blond disparut quand il vit Amber se rapprocher de son ami et l'embrasser. Le basketteur plaça une main sur la taille de la jeune fille pour la plaquer contre lui et approfondir le baiser.

Nauséeux, Ryan bondit de son siège et, sans plus un regard vers son ami, il sortit par l'autre porte. Il courut plus qu'il ne marcha.

Lui qui voulait aller jusqu'au bout des choses, souffrir jusqu'au point de non-retour, il était servi.

Il ne savait pas à quel point Chad était sérieux avec Amber, il savait pourtant que Chad flirtait à gauche à droite, qu'il avait des liaisons mais c'était la première fois qu'il y était réellement confronté. Il se demandait aussi si le brun ne l'avait pas fait exprès, une autre manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux.

Ryan s'arrêta et s'assit sur un des bancs du parc de la faculté. Le souffle coupé et les larmes aux yeux, il ne pouvait plus avancer.

Kelsi avait raison. Il devait se protéger. Il était trop fragile pour jouer avec le feu. S'il ne pourrait plus couper les ponts avec Chad, il ne pouvait continuer à refuser l'évidence : ils ne seraient jamais un couple. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à ne voir le brun que comme un ami et ce n'était pas en étant tout le temps collé à lui qu'il le ferait.

Il appela Kelsi et lui demanda de venir le chercher. Elle ne lui posa pas de question. En tout cas, pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut que chez eux qu'ils discutèrent. Cette fois-ci, il accepta l'idée qu'il avait besoin de son aide.

* * *

Chad avait essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois. L'heure de la séance était passée depuis un moment. Quand Ryan se sentit un peu plus vaillant, il décrocha. Il serra la main de Kelsi, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

« Hé !

\- Ryan, enfin, tu réponds ! Je me suis fait du souci. Je suis sur le chemin de ton appartement pour...

\- Chad, attends... Non, ne viens pas.

\- Ryan...

\- Je... J'étais dans la cafeteria. Je vous ai vus, Amber et toi.

\- Ryan, je...

\- Non, Chad, je ne te demande pas d'explication. En fait, c'est moi qui t'en dois une. Je... Quand je vous ai vus, je... ça m'a fait mal Chad. Je...

\- Tu n'as pas...

\- Je suis amoureux de toi. En fait... je crois que je suis amoureux de toi depuis ce jour où on a joué au baseball ensemble. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui, Ryan, je m'en souviens. »

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Ryan. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal.

« - Je ne te demande rien. Je sais... Je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi.

\- Tu es mon ami, Ryan, je t'apprécie beaucoup.

\- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas. Pas comme moi en tout cas.

\- Non. »

Ryan pouvait entendre la souffrance dans ce petit mot.

« - Chad, ne t'en veux pas. Tu ne peux pas... Nous ne pouvons pas contrôler ce que je ressens. Je m'en veux assez de ressentir ce que je ressens.

\- Jamais, tu m'entends, ne t'en veux jamais. »

Le blond sourit. Il savait que son ami le défendrait, même contre lui-même.

« - Je veux être ton ami, Chad, mais... mais pour l'instant, je n'y arrive pas. Alors, je pense qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se voir. Pas pour toujours, hein. Juste le temps que je remette mes idées en ordre.

\- Ryan... »

Ce dernier aurait tout fait pour pouvoir voir son ami. Il sentait qu'il souffrait. Il aurait voulu l'aider, le rassurer.

« -Chad, promets-moi que tu ne feras pas quelque chose de stupide. Je m'en voudrais si... tu comprends ?

\- Promis. »

Kelsi lui serra fort la main.

« - Tu pourras toujours compter sur Kelsi et sur les autres, ne t'isole pas. La seule différence, c'est... qu'on ne se verra plus...

\- Oui. »

Ce « oui » avait autant de pouvoir de destruction qu'un non. Un sanglot échappa à Ryan, il éloigna le téléphone de son visage. Il entendait au bout de la ligne son ami l'appeler. Kelsi lui prit le portable.

« Chad, c'est Kelsi. Ryan ne peut plus te répondre pour l'instant... » Elle écouta ce que lui disait son ami. La voix du basketteur lui parvenait étouffée. « Je prendrai soin de lui. Et de toi aussi. Va voir les garçons, ils te changeront les idées. » Elle interrompit très vite le brun. « Chad, je crois que tu n'as pas compris. Ce n'était pas une suggestion. Je vais tout de suite leur envoyer un texto pour leur dire que tu arrives. On se parle demain, d'accord. »

Elle raccrocha puis, d'une main, tout en continuant à prendre celle de Ryan, elle envoya un texto à Zeke. Quand elle eut fini, elle reposa les téléphones et se rapprocha de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se jeta dans ses bras.

« Pleure, Ryan, vas-y, pleure. Je suis tellement désolée, Ry. Tellement. »

Elle passa la nuit à le consoler. Il fallut un long moment à Ryan pour s'endormir. Kelsi était fatiguée elle aussi mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Parfois, elle se disait que l'amour, ça craignait en fait. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'assit à son piano, plaça les écouteurs sur ses oreilles et commença à jouer. À trois heures du matin, exténuée, elle se jeta sur son lit, encore habillée. Des pages noircies de notes étaient éparpillées par terre.

Les histoires de cœurs brisés offraient les meilleures chansons d'amour.


	5. Fabulous

Encore une fois, je remercie ma merveilleuse correctrice, Ruika.

* * *

Retour au point de départ.

Chad se trouvait devant la porte de l'appartement de Kelsi et Ryan. Des Kelsyan comme les appelait Martha. Des Rylsi comme les appelait Jason pour se moquer de Martha.

Il se rappelait encore de ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il s'était trouvé là. C'était le début d'une nouvelle aventure. Et quelle aventure ! Sa vie n' avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il vivait l'année dernière. Il n'avait pas bu d'alcool depuis plus de six mois et il ne touchait plus à la drogue. Il avait retrouvé des amis.

La porte s'ouvrit et, bêtement, Chad eut envie de voir le visage de Ryan. Ce fut Kelsi qui lui sourit. Ryan n'était pas là. Il avait pu partir quelques jours avec ses parents et sa sœur. Ils se doraient la pilule à Miami.

Kelsi le serra dans ses bras et le fit entrer. Le canapé qui lui avait servi de lit avait été repoussé dans un coin de la pièce, la table basse aussi. Une vingtaine de personnes étaient debout pour la plupart en train de discuter, un verre à la main. Kelsi avait réuni quelques amis. Elle fêtait son premier contrat. Une de ses compositions était arrivée jusqu'aux oreilles d'un gros producteur. Il lui avait fait signer un contrat d'exclusivité immédiatement et lui cherchait un interprète. Chad l'avait taquiné en lui disant que ça serait peut-être Katy Perry ou Rihanna mais Kelsi avait juste levé les yeux au ciel.

Elle avait failli ne pas signer ce contrat. Car cette chanson, elle parlait de Chad, de Ryan et de leur histoire. C'était un de ses professeurs qui l'avait envoyée, par hasard, à un ami. Kelsi ne pensait pas l'utiliser. Il avait fallu que Ryan puis Chad bataillent pour qu'elle accepte de signer.

C'était bizarre de savoir que le potentiel prochain gros tube parlerait de lui. Bien entendu, personne ne le saurait et, d'ailleurs, personne ne le savait mais c'était bizarre quand même. Il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter. Pas encore. Cela lui faisait encore mal de penser à Ryan.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où s'activait Kelsi. Elle coupait un citron en rondelles.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

La jeune fille sursauta.

« - Oh, tu m'as fait peur ! »

Elle découpa un autre citron.

« -Kels... »

Elle posa brutalement le couteau sur le plan de travail.

« - Tu veux un mensonge ou la vérité, Chad ? Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Je peux te lire ses sms. Ils sont tous pareils. _Tout va bien. J'adore Miami ! On s'amuse comme des fous._ Ou alors, je peux te lire ceux de sa sœur. _Il fait celui qui va bien mais je vois ses yeux rouges. Il a du mal à sourire. Parfois j'ai envie de tuer ce Danforth. »_

Chad grimaça. Sharpay et lui ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus. Penaud, il baissa la tête. Depuis que Ryan s'était éloigné, il se sentait seul. Pourtant, il était très entouré. Il s'entendait très bien avec ses nouveaux coéquipiers, évitant tous ceux qui étaient borderline. Il avait de supers camarades à l'université. Et surtout, il passait énormément de temps avec Zeke et les autres. En fait, leurs amis faisaient toujours en sorte de faire deux groupes pour que Ryan et lui ne se sentent pas abandonnés. Ce soir, il les aurait tous ensemble pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Mais, Ryan lui manquait. Cela lui avait déjà fait la même chose quand ils avaient quitté le lycée. Troy était son meilleur ami et il lui manquait aussi mais Ryan... Ils s'étaient vraiment découverts et appréciés, ce fameux été avant leur terminal. Il avait adoré passer du temps avec lui, apprendre des techniques de danse et de chant, lui enseigner quelques mouvements au basket et au baseball. Ils étaient devenus des amis proches et le retrouver ces dernières semaines, c'était comme revenir en arrière, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas quittés. Cette situation lui pesait.

Kelsi s'adoucit en voyant le jeune homme aussi triste.

« Laisse-lui du temps. C'est plus dur pour lui que pour toi... »

Chad le savait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir impatient. Comme un enfant qui attendrait le Père Noël.

« -Combien de temps ? »

Mais son amie ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Elle n'en savait pas plus que lui. Elle lui servit un verre de coca, agrémenté d'une rondelle de citron et le renvoya dans le salon. Il saurait trouver quelqu'un qui lui tiendrait compagnie. Ces derniers temps, il semblait que tout le petit groupe ne tournait qu'autour de ces deux-là. Parfois, c'était usant. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner.

Découragée, elle posa à nouveau son couteau et sortit son portable. Son amie décrocha rapidement.

* * *

Sharpay ruminait les paroles de Kelsi. Si elle voyait Chad, elle lui dirait ses quatre vérités. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les larmes aux yeux. Son frère n'était que l'ombre de lui-même. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si peu flamboyant. Il ne faisait même plus d'efforts pour s'habiller et avait renoncé à se mettre un chapeau sur la tête.

Leurs parents étaient inquiets aussi. Ils étaient restés dans le bar de leur hôtel après le dîner. Ryan n'avait pas été très causant et s'était excusé dès qu'il avait fini de picorer son dessert. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et refusait d'en sortir. Sharpay contemplait sans le voir le paysage de la terrasse qu'elle partageait avec son frère. Elle avait cogné à la vitre mais il devait être dans la partie chambre et ne pas l'entendre. Elle fut tentée de lui téléphoner mais elle ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Comment aider quelqu'un à ne plus être amoureux ?

Elle se rappelait comment elle avait été après la fin de sa relation avec Zeke. Mais, la situation n'était pas comparable. Ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord, conscients que leur histoire était arrivée à la fin. Et ils étaient restés amis. Bien que ce fusse ce que Chad voulait, comment Ryan pourrait-il être ami avec la personne avec qui il se voyait faire sa vie... ?

Frustrée, Sharpay commença à faire les cent pas sur la terrasse. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte fenêtre s'ouvrir.

« Si tu continues, tu vas faire un trou dans le sol ! J'aimerais éviter de devoir te ramasser à la petite cuillère sur la terrasse d'en dessous. »

Sharpay poussa un premier petit cri de surprise puis un deuxième quand elle se jeta au cou de son frère. Elle le serra contre elle.

« Sharpay, on vient de dîner ensemble. On dirait qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis des siècles.

\- C'est, pour l'instant, l'impression que j'ai. D'ailleurs, si vous voyez mon frère, vous savez le flamboyant, le fabuleux, le majestueux Ryan Evans, pourriez-vous lui dire que sa sœur en a marre de l'attendre. Elle est prête pour aller faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit avec lui. »

Ryan allait secouer la tête dans un signe de dénégation mais il sentit le regard de sa sœur sur lui. Il y vit un mélange de peur, d'appréhension mais aussi de détermination. Il savait qu'il inquiétait sa famille mais il n'arrivait pas à faire semblant. Il avait essayé la première journée, c'était si fatigant ! Il fut tenté de se réfugier dans sa chambre, dans ce bon lit douillet qui n'attendait que lui, mais les yeux de Sharpay l'hypnotisaient. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait la fête tous les deux. Il les revoyait danser ensemble sur scène. Les chorégraphies qu'ils inventaient étaient toujours audacieuses et dans l'air du temps. Le petit sourire en coin de sa sœur fut communicatif. Et merde, il en avait marre de ruminer, marre d'avoir mal ! Il avait envie d'oublier. Et il ne connaissait meilleur remède que la danse.

« Tu as dix minutes, pas une minute de plus, pour te préparer...

\- Sharpay !

\- Ok, quinze mais dépêche-toi, la fête a déjà commencé. »

Ryan allait rentrer dans sa chambre quand il se retourna vers sa jumelle.

« - Tu te trompes petite sœur. »

Sharpay fronça les sourcils.

« Cette fête ne commencera que lorsque les flamboyants, les fabuleux, les majestueux Sharpay et Ryan Evans y seront présents ! »

Sur ces paroles, il exécuta une petite pirouette, sous le regard amusé et ému de la jeune fille. Elle envoya un message à ses parents. Son frère était sur la bonne voie.

Quelques heures plus tard, au moment d'aller se coucher, Kelsi reçut deux messages. Le premier était une vidéo de Ryan dansant et chantant au milieu d'une piste de danse. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Personne ne pouvait le manquer. Kelsi dut voir et revoir la vidéo, fascinée par son ami. Le deuxième contenait une photo volée. La jeune fille rougit. On y voyait Ryan embrasser un autre homme. Leurs mains baladeuses étaient placées à des endroits plutôt... elle rosit encore plus... osés. Si l'autre homme avait des faux airs de Chad Danforth, Kelsi s'en moqua. Ryan reprenait du poil de la bête. Elle espérait qu'il lui reviendrait bien changé. Son meilleur ami lui manquait.

* * *

Si Ryan avait encore du mal à passer du temps avec Chad, cela ne le dérangeait plus de le croiser ou d'être dans la même fête que lui. Tant qu'on ne lui demandait pas de lui parler ou de le regarder tout allait bien. Pour éviter toutes tentations, il lui tournait le dos. C'était puéril et, parfois, pas très pratique, mais il ne se faisait pas confiance. Ses yeux avaient tendance à vagabonder quand le basketteur était dans la même pièce que lui.

Il lui manquait énormément pourtant. Leur amitié lui manquait. Parfois, il entendait son rire et il avait envie de rire avec lui. Il avait écouté Zeke raconter leur dernier match de basket alors qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le même groupe de gens parce que le regarder jouer lui manquait aussi.

Mais il savait qu'il devait encore se sevrer pendant quelques temps. Il se sentait de plus en plus lui-même. Il retrouvait ses habitudes, il avait repris le yoga et la gym ainsi que la danse. Il allait en cours avec plaisir et avait fait la fête avec Kelsi pour célébrer son contrat. Il n'avait toujours pas écouté leur chanson. C'était trop dur encore.

Il s'était inscrit sur Tinder mais, très vite, il avait arrêté. Il recherchait toujours le même type de mecs et ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Il sortait beaucoup avec ses amis et il lui arrivait de flirter occasionnellement mais il n'avait pas encore ramené quelqu'un chez eux. Même si Kelsi lui avait maintes fois confirmé qu'elle n'entendait rien de sa chambre, il avait du mal à la croire. En fait, il avait du mal à aller jusqu'au bout. Le visage de Chad se superposait sur celui de l'homme qui était avec lui et c'était fini. Mais il ne désespérait pas. Il ne désespérait plus.

Un des coéquipiers des garçons faisait une fête dans son appartement. Ryan s'était joint à eux et, comme d'habitude, maintenant, il faisait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué que Chad était là aussi. Il s'amusait plutôt bien. La soirée était calme, ce n'était pas une fête bruyante ou trop alcoolisée. Tout le monde savait qu'elle ne durerait pas longtemps, les entraînements quotidiens empêchaient les joueurs de faire des folies nocturnes.

En sortant de la salle de bains, il tomba sur Chad. Il s'excusa et se mit sur le côté pour laisser passer son ami. Son ami ne bougea pas.

« Ça te dérange si on discute ? »

Ryan faillit refuser. Il n'était pas encore totalement prêt mais, d'un autre côté, il allait bien. Il n'avait pas peur de lui parler. Il recula pour entrer de nouveau dans la salle de bains.

« - Si monsieur veut me suivre dans mon bureau... »

Chad rit et le suivit. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et Ryan se sentit moins confiant d'un coup. La pièce n'était pas très grande et l'odeur de son ami était si présente...

« - On ne restera pas longtemps, promis ! Je ne cherche pas à parler de ce qui se passe en ce moment mais... je voulais m'excuser...

\- Chad, tu n'as pas bes-...

\- Ryan, laisse-moi finir. J'en ai besoin. »

Le blond fit signe qu'il se taisait.

« Je voulais te demander pardon d'avoir abandonné notre amitié quand nous avons quitté le lycée. Je n'ai pas su gérer et j'ai laissé tomber beaucoup de monde. » Ryan fit un signe de dénégation mais Chad continua. « Toi et moi... Cette dernière année au lycée a été spéciale pour moi et tu m'as manqué. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que, comme pour beaucoup de choses, j'ai considéré ton amitié acquise sans que je n'aie besoin de faire plus d'efforts, mais tu as été un de mes plus proches amis lors de la terminale. J'aurais dû me sortir la tête du cul et rester en contact avec toi. Peut-être... » Il s'arrêta, pesant ses prochains mots. « Peut-être que si on était restés en contact, tu aurais compris plus vite quel crétin je suis et tu n'aurais pas les mêmes sentiments que tu as maintenant...

\- Chad...

\- Non, Ryan...

\- Chad, la ferme ! »

La tension grimpa d'un cran. Ryan se contint pour ne pas plaquer son ami contre le mur et l'embrasser.

« Chad, tu es un grand ami et... Kelsi m'a un peu raconté ce qui t'était arrivé. Ne lui en veux pas, j'avais besoin de comprendre certaines choses. Elle ne m'en a pas dit beaucoup et, si un jour on y arrive, j'espère que tu te sentiras assez en confiance pour me raconter... Tu es un grand ami et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. Je m'en veux de n'être toujours pas là pour toi. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi. On t'apprécie. Moi, Kelsi, Martha et les autres... »

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, très sérieusement. Quelque chose passa entre eux. Ils pouvaient presque sentir l'électricité dans l'air. Ryan ressentait des picotements tout le long de son corps. Il avait un besoin physique de se rapprocher de son ami. Chad fit un pas vers lui. Ryan retint sa respiration.

Subitement, quelqu'un tourna la poignée de la porte et le charme se rompit.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? Dépêche, j'suis pressé ! »

Ryan ouvrit précipitamment la porte et s'enfuit. Le jeune homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté fut étonné de trouver Chad aussi. Celui-ci mit plus de temps à sortir. Il n'osa pas retourner à la fête. Il avait failli faire une grosse connerie.

« Merde, merde, merde ! » se répétait-il.

Il se revoyait se rapprocher de son ami. Il avait failli profiter des sentiments que Ryan lui portait. Et pour quoi ? Se sentir un peu mieux avec lui-même ? Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il pouvait lui faire ça ? Il n'avait pas pensé, voilà ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait laissé son désir le submerger. Ryan était séduisant et il l'avait toujours attiré mais... il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Merde ! Son ami faisait tout pour lutter contre ses sentiments. Et lui... ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et décida de partir avant de commettre une connerie encore plus grosse. Le lendemain, il avait un entraînement et il devait se reposer. Il enverrait un message à Ryan pour s'excuser. Encore une fois. Il passait son temps à s'excuser. Mais quand grandirait-il et commencerait-il à faire les choses correctement ?

Il n'était pas encore arrivé chez lui que son téléphone sonna. Il fut tenté de ne pas répondre en particulier si c'était Ryan. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de l'entendre s'excuser.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit le nom affiché. Taylor. Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'il lui avait envoyé un premier mail pour lui demander si elle pouvait considérer qu'il l'appelle. Il n'attendait plus de réponse.

« Allô ?

\- Espèce de crétin ! Sharpay m'a dit ce que tu avais fait à son frère! Il ne t'a pas suffi de me faire du mal, tu dois en faire aussi à ce pauvre Ryan... »


	6. Work This Out

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié ce dernier mois et demi. Je ne peux absolument pas blâmer ma beta qui m'a livré sa correction, il y a quinze jours, je n'avais juste pas le temps... et pas beaucoup d'envie non plus.  
Ce chapitre est plutôt long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Comme depuis le début, rien ne m'appartient (... malheureusement !).

* * *

« Tu as des nouvelles de lui ? », lui demanda-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

Ryan soupira. C'était la troisième fois que Kelsi lui posait la question. Chacun d'entre eux avait envoyé un sms à Chad pour savoir s'il était bien rentré et personne n'avait eu de réponse. Il resta silencieux, fatigué d'un coup.

Il lui avait bien sûr tout raconté, en essayant de ne pas laisser l'espoir l'envahir. Chad s'était rapproché de lui. Il était persuadé qu'il allait l'embrasser. Cela ne voulait-il pas au moins dire qu'il était attiré par lui ?

Il n'osait pas formuler ces questions à voix haute et encore moins à son amie. Celle-ci était au téléphone avec lui depuis qu'il avait quitté le taxi qui la menait chez Martha. Il avait refusé qu'elle vienne dormir à la maison. Martha et elle avaient planifié cette soirée puis cette journée entre filles depuis des jours. Elles méritaient d'oublier le drame qui se jouait dans sa vie pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures. Surtout Kelsi.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Kels. Tu as entendu Zeke. Ils ont un gros entraînement demain, Chad est sûrement rentré se coucher. Profite du temps avec Martha. Profite pour t'occuper de toi et ne te préoccupe plus de nous. Ça passera. Ça passe toujours. »

Ryan n'était pas réellement convaincu par ce qu'il disait mais il avait dû paraître assez convaincant parce qu'il réussit à raccrocher quelques minutes après. Non sans avoir promis d'appeler si jamais il avait des nouvelles. Il était éreinté. Il prit une douche bien chaude, vêtit un caleçon et un vieux tee-shirt et alla lui aussi se coucher.

* * *

De coups forts le réveillèrent brusquement. On sonnait à sa porte. Il se leva d'un bond. Quand il posa les deux pieds au sol, il dut s'arrêter pour laisser passer un vertige. Son cœur battait fort. Quelle heure était-il ? Que se passait-il ? Est-ce qu'il dormait encore ? Quand le bruit de la sonnette se répéta, il se mit en mouvement.

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte. Chad, le poing levé, lui sourit. Ryan remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

« RYYYYYY ! » hurla le basketteur.

L'autre jeune homme lui demanda de ne pas crier mais Chad ne l'écoutait pas. Il se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui. Ses mains se baladaient sur son dos, sur sa nuque, sur ses fesses. Ryan voulut le repousser et l'odeur le réveilla complètement. Chad sentait le tabac froid et l'alcool. Il avait bu. Il s'était peut-être même drogué. Mais que s'était-il passé... ?

« Ry, tu m'as manqué, tu sais... Je suis un pauvre con mais tu m'as manqué... Si tu veux, on... »

Ryan le repoussa fermement et le regarda. Les yeux injectés de sang, le sourire un peu de travers, Chad n'allait pas bien. Il l'emmena jusqu'au canapé et l'y déposa sans ménagement. Il alla fermer la porte et resta immobile pendant un long moment. Est-ce que c'était à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux que son ami avait bu ? Est-ce que c'était sa faute ? Il avait peut-être mal interprété ce qu'il s'était passé et maintenant Chad s'en voulait ? Ryan ne comprenait plus rien. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir, laisser l'autre en plan. Putain, il en avait marre de leur situation !

« Me laisse pas, bébé... Ryan, tu sais que j't'aime... Ryan ! »

L'autre posa ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, pas l'écouter. Mais pourquoi devait-il lui dire ça alors qu'il était complètement saoul ? Il entendit alors un sanglot provenir du canapé.

« Ryan, je suis... » Chad haletait mais l'autre ne se retourna pas. « J'suis désolé. Taylor a raison, j'suis qu'un pauvre con de... de... te faire subir ça...

\- Taylor ? »

Evans alla vers son ami. Que venait faire la jeune fille dans l'histoire ? Chad n'avait plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis des mois selon Kelsi.

« - Elle m'a appelé au-aujourd'hui. J'étais tell'ment content... mais... mais c'était... c'était... »

Chad pleurait, incapable de continuer. Ryan déposa une main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort et le brun se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras. Il le laissa faire. Tant que son ami n'essayait rien de plus, il pouvait gérer cette intimité. Il l'exhorta à s'expliquer et, entre deux crises de pleurs, il finit par comprendre que Taylor, prévenue par Sharpay, avait décidé de recontacter son ancien petit ami, non pas pour s'expliquer avec lui mais pour l'engueuler. Ryan lui en voulait terriblement. Et il en voulait à sa sœur aussi.

Chad finit par se calmer et par s'endormir. Le blond alla chercher une couverture, retira les chaussures de son ami et le laissa dormir. Il prit son portable et contacta Zeke. Kelsi lui en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir appelé mais, pour l'instant, c'était du coéquipier de Chad dont il avait besoin.

« Héy, Zeke, désolé de te réveiller... »

Un grognement lui répondit.

« - Hey, y'a un problème, mec ? »

Ryan lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Je m'habille et j'arrive, dit leur ami quand Evans eut fini.

\- Non, pas besoin, je voulais juste que tu sois...

\- Ryan, tu es tout seul avec lui en ce moment, non ? Et tu n'as pas appelé Kelsi n'est-ce pas ? »

Le chorégraphe ne répondit pas.

« Si tu n'as pas peur d'elle, à moi, elle me fout les jetons, alors, tu sais quoi, je vais venir, on va discuter et on va essayer de démêler cette situation. »

Ryan accepta. Quand il raccrocha, il se dit qu'il avait décidément des amis formidables.

Zeke et lui discutaient en chuchotant dans la cuisine. Ryan avait préparé du thé mais leurs deux tasses refroidissaient sans qu'ils y touchent.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas que ta sœur ait fait ça, mec ! Tu sais qu'on s'est encore engueulés à cause de ça ? »

Ryan secoua la tête, il n'était pas au courant.

« Elle m'a reproché de ne pas avoir cassé la gueule de Chad. Parfois... Parfois, elle est tellement... » Zeke se tut, conscient qu'il parlait de la jumelle de son ami. « J'me dis que si elle est devenue amie avec Taylor, c'est parce qu'elle ne supporte pas Chad. Ça me rendait fou quand elle parlait avec Taylor au téléphone pour lui casser du sucre sur le dos. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas été tendre avec elle. Je crois qu'on ne va pas se reparler pendant un moment. »

Ryan resta silencieux. Il en voulait beaucoup à sa sœur aussi. Il savait qu'elle faisait ça par amour, qu'elle était inquiète mais cela n'aidait pas du tout. Il devrait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec sa sœur et elle avait intérêt à l'écouter sinon il était bien capable de faire comme Zeke et ne plus lui parler.

« Ce qui m'inquiète, Ry, c'est l'entraînement. Chad ne peut pas le manquer et si le coach se rend compte qu'il a la gueule de bois et qu'il lui fait passer un test, c'est foutu pour lui...

\- On peut peut-être lui dire qu'il est malade, qu'il a la grippe ou un truc dans le genre. Il reste ici à se reposer jusqu'à ce que ça passe.

\- Non, ça ne marchera pas, le coach serait capable de t'envoyer le médecin de l'équipe pour confirmer qu'il est bien malade.

\- Mais, Zeke, Chad a fait tellement d'efforts. Je suis sûr que votre coach pourra comprendre que, dans un moment de détresse, Chad ait pu faire une connerie. Il a le droit à une seconde chance !

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Ry. Ce contrat, c'est déjà sa seconde chance. Et il n'a pas le droit à une troisième... Les gars qui gèrent l'équipe sont très à cheval sur le règlement. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de laisser passer un comportement deviant. S'ils laissent Chad avoir un moment de folie, ils seraient obligés de faire la même chose pour les autres... Et les joueurs qui ont le même contrat que Chad ne comprendraient pas, pourquoi lui et pas eux ? Si quelqu'un du staff ne fait même que soupçonner que Chad a fait une connerie, ça en ait fini de sa place dans l'équipe. »

Ryan était sonné. Et furieux. Que Taylor McKessie soit maudite ! Chad allait mieux et il avait fallu un simple coup de fil pour que des efforts de plusieurs mois soient anéantis ! Si Chad perdait le basket, il perdrait sa bourse et ne pourrait pas continuer ses études. Si jamais cela arrivait, Ryan savait que Chad ne s'en remettrait pas.

« Ryan, ne t'inquiète pas. Chad est apprécié dans l'équipe et certains comprendront qu'il ait eu un moment de folie. On connaît des stratégies pour éviter qu'un joueur soit dans les radars d'un technicien. Tant qu'ils n'ont pas programmé un test surprise, je devrais trouver des joueurs pour m'aider avec Danforth. Quand il sera une heure plus raisonnable, j'appellerai le capitaine de l'équipe et on mettra un plan en action. »

Le blond soupira. Dieu, qu'il aimait ses amis. Quand il perdait foi dans l'humanité, il y en avait toujours un pour le réconforter.

« Va te coucher, je resterai avec Chad cette nuit... enfin, pour les quelques heures qu'il reste dans cette nuit... »

Ryan faillit protester mais ils étaient tous les deux fatigués. Zeke devait aussi se reposer un peu. Jason leur apporterait leurs affaires de sport et ils partiraient à l'entraînement directement de son appartement. Ils espéraient juste que Chad ne serait pas trop malade à son réveil. Il jeta un dernier regard vers son ami endormi puis il alla se coucher. Il allait devoir avoir une conversation sérieuse avec sa sœur.

* * *

Kelsi avait été furieuse évidemment. Surtout que, finalement, il ne lui en parla pas avant son retour à l'appart. Quand Martha lui avait dit que Kelsi se détendait enfin, il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui gâcher sa journée. Et même si elle était en colère, il ne le regrettait pas. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et de se concentrer sur elle et sur ses projets.

Ils en avaient longuement discuté. Kelsi devait prendre de la distance avec leur situation. Elle ne pouvait pas passer son temps à s'inquiéter pour ses deux amis. Ryan avait décidé de ne pas laisser ce qu'il s'était passé lui miner le moral. S'il était inquiet pour Chad, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui pour l'instant. Zeke et Jason avaient pris le relais.

L'entraînement s'était plus ou moins bien passé. Chad avait réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet et, heureusement, le coach avait été accaparé par d'autres joueurs. Cela avait servi de leçon à Danforth qui se tenait à carreau. Il avait emménagé chez Jason et Zeke, qui partageaient aussi un appartement, pour quelques temps et, avec Jason, il allait à des réunions des alcooliques anonymes tous les jours.

Il avait envoyé un sms à Ryan pour s'excuser. Ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il ne lui en voulait pas mais ils ne cherchèrent pas à se contacter. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de faire une pause.

Ryan se concentrait sur ses cours, sur son spectacle. L'un de ses professeurs lui avait reproché de n'être pas assez concentré alors il se jeta dans le travail.

Il n'avait pas encore parlé à sa sœur. Elle avait bien essayé de l'appeler mais il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à lui dire pour l'instant. Alors, elle lui envoyait des cadeaux et des petits mots d'amour. Il n'ouvrait plus rien, laissant les paquets s'entasser dans un coin de l'appartement. Ce fut Kelsi qui les déballa, un soir qu'elle n'était pas occupée. Elle prit ce qui l'intéressait et distribua le reste à ses amis, avec l'aval de Ryan.

Quelques jours plus tard, il se sentit plus capable de faire face à leur situation et il envoya un sms à Chad.

 _« Hey, je viens prendre de tes nouvelles. Zeke me dit que tu vas mieux et que tu penses rentrer chez toi. Je suis content pour toi. Sache que je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour ce qu'il s'est passé. On reste amis, même si, en ce moment, c'est un peu difficile. J'espère qu'on pourra se retrouver autour d'un café. Prends soin de toi. Ryan. »_

* * *

Chad sourit. Il avait tellement eu peur de gâcher leur amitié. Il se rappelait de sa honte quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain. Honte d'avoir bu, honte d'être allé chez Ryan, d'avoir essayé, encore une fois, de profiter de lui, de lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait, honte d'avoir pleuré... La discussion avec Taylor l'avait mis plus bas que terre. Il crut entendre la voix de Zeke. « Une discussion ? Tu veux dire un putain de sermon, elle se prend pour qui cette meuf ? » Il en avait beaucoup discuté avec Zeke et Jason. Au départ, il avait eu du mal mais Troy n'était pas là et l'avoir au téléphone n'était pas toujours aisé alors il était passé outre son côté "homme macho qui ne veut pas avoir une conversation sur ses sentiments avec ses potes" et il avait commencé à déballer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Les garçons avaient été aussi gênés que lui au début et puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'indignaient, la gêne disparut. Il avait été étonné de la véhémence, non pas de Zeke parce qu'il savait que ce dernier blâmait beaucoup Taylor, mais de Jason. Ce dernier était le plus calme d'entre eux, il parlait peu, donnait peu son avis, déconnait beaucoup, il n'était pas toujours sérieux. Ce fut lui qui lui ouvrit les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il avait enchaîné les conneries, il avait trompé Taylor, il lui avait menti mais elle n'était pas une sainte non plus. Elle lui avait fait du mal. Pas comme lui mais elle avait contribué à cette spirale d'auto-destruction. C'était Jason qui lui avait parlé des réunions de l'AA. Et c'était encore lui qui l'accompagnait. Il avait fait du chemin depuis qu'il était chez eux.

Ce soir, il rentrerait chez lui. Il devait reprendre ses habitudes. Il savait que si c'était nécessaire, il pourrait toujours squatter chez ses amis mais il avait besoin d'être seul.

Il finit de manger son sandwich et allait se lever de la table de la cafeteria quand il sentit quelqu'un à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir là ? »

Chad leva la tête vers Andy. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il hocha la tête.

« Comment ça va ? » lui demanda l'autre mais il n'attendit pas la réponse. « Et Ryan ?

\- Je... je pense qu'il va bien.

\- Tu penses qu'il va bien !? Tu penses !? Genre tu ne sais pas... Laisse-moi rire ! »

Le basketteur fronça des sourcils. Il perdait déjà patience.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je sais que tu baises Ryan depuis qu'il a rompu avec moi. Je sais que c'est à cause de toi qu'il m'a laissé tomber. Pas besoin de faire semblant. »

Une pointe de culpabilité remonta en lui mais, bien vite, elle fut remplacée par autre chose. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces foutaises. Andy voulait faire une scène, il aurait sa scène.

« - Ferme ta gueule, d'accord. Tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as jamais rien su parce que Ryan ne t'intéressait pas.

\- Comment oses-...

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer. Tu veux savoir pourquoi Ryan t'a quitté. Je vais te le dire, moi. Tu te rappelles la fois où on a tous regardé la vidéo de notre spectacle de fin de terminale ? Il était fier de te le montrer. Et tu te rappelles ce que tu lui as dit ? Tu lui as dit que ce n'était qu'un spectacle de lycéens. Tu as rabaissé leur travail, à Kelsi et à lui. C'est grâce à ça qu'ils sont entrés à Julliard. Et puis, à cette fête, chez John, quand tu as dit à je ne sais plus qui que lorsque vous seriez mariés, c'est toi qui ramènerais le fric à la maison parce que, toi, tu gagnerais de l'argent pendant que Ryan continuerait son hobby... Voilà ce qui l'a fait partir. Ryan... Ryan, il a besoin d'un mec qui comprenne sa passion, quelqu'un qui assiste à ses spectacles et qui soit le premier à se lever et à applaudir. Quelqu'un qui lui offre des fleurs à chacune de ses premières. Pas d'un mec qui pense que c'est un hobby. »

Andy était resté bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait comprendre qu'il avait complètement négligé son ancien amant. Il se rebiffa.

« - Quelqu'un comme toi, j'imagine ! »

Chad allait nier mais pourquoi pas...

« - Ouais, quelqu'un comme moi. Je connais le talent de Ryan, j'adore le voir danser, jouer, créer. Alors, oui, il a besoin de quelqu'un comme moi qui saurait le pousser à se dépasser, à livrer le meilleur de lui-même et qui puisse l'épauler s'il en avait besoin. Parce que tu vois, Ryan, c'est un type formidable qui a toujours été là pour moi, qui assiste à mes matchs de basket et qui crie plus fort que les autres quand je marque des points. Tu veux passer ton temps à me rendre coupable de votre rupture, vas-y, un peu plus ou un peu moins, j'm'en fous. Maintenant, si j'entends dire que tu l'emmerdes avec ça, je te promets que je viens te casser ta petite gueule de trader. Tu m'entends !? »

Il ne laissa pas l'autre répliquer. Il prit ses affaires et s'en alla. Avant de s'asseoir, il n'était pas très motivé pour sa prochaine session de musculation mais, là, il avait hâte d'y aller. Cette conversation lui avait donné envie de se dépenser.

 _« Je fais tout pour aller mieux. Je te promets que je ne te décevrai pas. Ryan, prends soin de toi aussi. Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de plus parfait dans ce mond, ne l'oublie pas. A bientôt. Chad »_

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », lui demanda Kelsi.

Ryan était figé sur son portable depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« - C'est Taylor. Elle m'a envoyé un sms. Elle me demande d'arrêter de faire la tête à ma sœur et d'accepter de lui parler.

\- Oh ! »

Kelsi savait que le sujet était risqué. Ryan tenait très peu tête à sa sœur. D'une nature plus douce, il n'aimait pas les conflits. Cette situation le peinait beaucoup mais il voulait faire comprendre à Sharpay que ses dernières actions avaient eu des conséquences plutôt terribles pour lui et pour Chad. Kelsi était persuadée qu'il était temps qu'il passe à autre chose mais elle ne le lui avait pas dit. Qui était-elle pour décider qu'il avait été assez en colère ? Elle respectait sa décision.

« - Bon allez, je me lance ! », finit-il par déclarer.

 _\- Taylor, j'arrêterai de faire la gueule à ma sœur quand tu accepteras de parler avec Chad._

 _\- Non, Ryan. Cela n'a rien à voir avec Chad et moi. Je ne veux pas lui parler._

 _\- Cela à tout à voir avec Chad et toi. Ne joue pas les hypocrites. Cela ne t'a pas dérangé de lui « parler » pour l'accuser de détruire ma vie « comme il a détruit la tienne ». Tu veux arranger les choses avec Sharpay. Accepte de lui parler._

 _\- Non, c'est trop compliqué._

 _\- C'est toi qui compliques les choses. Il a besoin de te parler. Et toi aussi tu en as besoin._

 _\- Je ne dois rien à Danforth._

 _\- Alors la discussion est close. Tu pourras dire à ma sœur que tu n'as pas assez essayé et que c'est de ta faute si on ne se parle plus._

 _\- C'est bas ce que tu fais. Tu es injuste. Ce n'est pas de ma faute._

 _\- La vie est injuste, fais avec._

Kelsi pouffa de rire. C'était nerveux et libérateur. Son ami n'était jamais aussi dur mais il pouvait se montrer impitoyable quand il le fallait. Elle savait qu'il serait capable de rester de longs mois sans parler à Sharpay, même si cela devait le ronger, pour faire comprendre à Taylor qu'elle agissait mal.

- _Si je promets de lui téléphoner, tu contacteras ta sœur._

 _\- Non, viens et parle-lui de vive voix._

 _\- Ryan, je n'ai pas le temps de venir jusqu'à New York._

 _\- C'est toi qui veux que ça s'arrange avec Sharpay. Prends le temps. Si tu es son amie, tu le feras._

 _\- Je ne te connaissais pas aussi cruel._

 _\- Alors c'est que tu ne me connais pas. Tu as beaucoup reproché à Chad de ne pas faire attention aux autres mais et toi ? Tu sais depuis combien de temps tu ne m'as pas appelé pour prendre de mes nouvelles ?_

De longues minutes passèrent. Ryan commençait à douter de sa stratégie. Taylor allait se refermer et il ne parlerait plus jamais à sa sœur. La panique le gagnait doucement.

 _\- Je te promets de prendre du temps pour venir. Satisfait ? Appelle ta sœur._

 _\- Non. Je l'appellerai quand tu seras ici. Quand tu auras discuté avec Chad._

 _\- Tu es dur en affaire._

 _\- Je suis un Evans, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je ne m'appelle pas Sharpay mais je peux être aussi inflexible qu'elle._

Ryan laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il n'avait jamais été aussi crispé. Quand, quelques heures plus tard, Taylor lui envoya les horaires de ses vols, lui confirmant ainsi sa venue, il se sentit vidé. Cela allait enfin arriver ! Il voulait tellement que Chad se sente libéré.

Kelsi alla acheter un gros gâteau qu'ils dévorèrent en guise de dîner.

Il avait amplement mérité de satisfaire sa gourmandise.

* * *

« Salut... »

Chad sentit un frisson de plaisir le parcourir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voix de son ami.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? s'inquiéta Ryan à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Non, je viens de sortir de la bibliothèque. Je rentre à la maison. Comment ça va ?

\- Ça va merci mais... » Ryan hésita. « Je... je ne t'appelle pas pour faire un brin de causette, je... tu me rendrais un service ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux, Ry.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Toujours.

\- Après ton entraînement, demain, annule ce que tu as prévu et viens me retrouver chez Martha. Je ne veux pas te dire encore pourquoi... Je pourrais te mentir, te dire que c'est une soirée entre copains mais je n'ai pas envie. Zeke et toi, venez directement après le basket. Fais-moi confiance, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- Ryan... Okay... Je viendrai mais... il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Tu verras. Mais je te promets, ça ira. Aie juste confiance en moi. »

Quand Ryan raccrocha, Chad était très intrigué. Que voulait son ami ? Cela ne pouvait pas être à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Zeke ne l'accompagnerait pas pour ça. Ou alors, il avait peur que Chad essaie encore de profiter de lui ? Non, il ne devait pas paniquer. Ryan lui avait demandé d'avoir confiance en lui, c'est ce qu'il ferait.

Il faillit appeler Zeke pour essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez mais il se contint. Il devait vite rentrer chez lui puis repartir. Il avait une réunion des AA. À la fin, on lui présenterait un potentiel parrain. Il devait se concentrer sur ça, il saurait bien assez vite ce que son ami lui voulait.

La nervosité le gagnait. Zeke parlait de tout et de rien. Il lui avait dit qu'ils retrouveraient aussi Jason, Martha et Kelsi. Si tout le gang était là, Ryan et lui n'allaient pas discuter.

Les garçons les attendaient devant la porte de l'appartement. Ryan le prit à part dans le couloir.

« Bon... euh... J'ai quelque chose à te dire et j'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal mais... Hum... J'ai fait venir Taylor. Elle est là, dans l'appartement. Vous avez besoin de discuter. »

Chad ne dit rien, choqué. Ryan reprit, très vite.

« Si tu ne veux pas lui parler, je comprendrai, hein. Ça m'embêterait parce qu'elle est venue pour te voir mais ça serait normal que tu ne veuilles pas parler avec elle après... votre dernière conversation. »

L'autre était toujours muet.

« J'ai pensé que chez Martha, c'était plutôt un endroit neutre. Et tout le monde est là. Les filles sont dans la chambre et nous, on reste dans le couloir. À n'importe quel moment, l'un de vous peut venir nous chercher. Tu pars, tu restes, tu fais comme tu veux.

\- Okay... »

Les pensées du basketteur s'emmêlaient. Il ne savait que penser. Il avait tellement voulu lui parler mais plus depuis leur dernier coup de fil. D'un autre côté, elle était venue pour le voir. Il savait que pour aller mieux, il devrait se confronter à elle.

« D'accord, Ry. J'ai dit que je te faisais confiance donc je te fais confiance. »

Le blond sourit, soulagé. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte mais Chad hésita à entrer. Il se tourna vers son ami.

« Tu viens avec moi ? Juste... Juste pour les premières minutes... »

Ryan accepta. Ils passèrent le seuil l'un après l'autre. Taylor les attendait, assise sur le canapé. Du coin de l'œil, Chad vit la porte de la chambre se fermer. Il contempla son ancienne petite amie. Elle paraissait calme mais ses mains s'agitaient sur ses genoux, trahissant sa nervosité. Il la trouva très jolie.

« Salut », murmura-t-il.

Taylor lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, incapable de parler. Ce fut Ryan qui interrompit le silence gênant.

« Je vais... je vais vous laisser. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis devant la porte, dans le couloir. »

Il allait partir quand Chad le rattrapa et lui prit la main.

« - Reste, s'il-te-plaît. »

Ryan savait qu'il ne devait pas rester. Les deux anciens amants devaient se parler sans craindre de choquer une troisième personne mais le regard de Chad était si désespéré qu'il acquiesça. Il se mit dans un coin de la pièce, évitant d'être dans le champ visuel direct de l'un d'eux.

Le brun prit une chaise et s'installa devant Taylor.

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien... », tenta-t-il pour briser la glace.

La jeune fille eut un mouvement d'agacement.

« - Monsieur Danforth aurait-il préféré que je sois au trente-sixième dessous à cause de notre rupture ? »

Chad recula sur sa chaise et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Ryan faillit intervenir mais il serra les lèvres. Il ne devait rien dire même s'il en avait énormément envie. Taylor se leva, alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle inspira puis expira plusieurs fois avant de revenir s'asseoir.

« Désolée, j'ai promis à Ryan de t'écouter... Je suis là pour ça. Alors, vas-y, parle ! »

Son ton indiquait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Chad se crispa. Il fut tenté de partir. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé la scène. Il en voulut presque à Ryan. S'il ne l'avait pas obligée à venir, elle serait peut-être dans de meilleures dispositions. Il se reprit aussitôt. Elle était là, devant lui. C'est déjà mieux qu'avant.

« -Je vais essayer d'être aussi bref que possible. »

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer puis il reprit la parole.

« Quand vous êtes partis, Troy et toi... Je me suis retrouvé tout seul et ça... Faut que tu comprennes que Troy et moi... On a toujours été ensemble, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne... C'était bizarre, cette rentrée sans vous. Et puis, presque plus de Wildcats. Ryan, Kelsi, Martha, Jason ici. Il restait bien Zeke mais il sortait avec Sharpay à l'époque et tu sais bien à quel point on ne s'entend pas. Et puis, il est vite venu ici lui aussi. Tu ne me donnais pas beaucoup de nouvelles, non plus. Au début, ça ne m'inquiétait pas. Tu as toujours été indépendante et je savais qu'on était ensemble. Mais, avec le temps, j'sais pas... C'était facile à oublier. Quand tu me téléphonais ou que tu m'envoyais des nouvelles, tu me disais toujours à quel point tu étais occupée. Et puis... dans l'équipe, j'ai rejoint le mauvais groupe d'amis... Ils étaient différents de nous. Je pensais en avoir besoin. Pas de musique, pas de danse, pas de comédie musicale. Du basket, du foot, la fête, l'alcool... les filles...

La première fois que je t'ai trompée, je m'en suis beaucoup voulu. J'ai... J't'ai appelée, je voulais tout te dire mais je te dérangeais, tu ne voulais pas m'écouter. Alors, j'ai laissé couler. »

Il sentit qu'elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle entendait mais il refusait qu'elle l'interrompe. Pendant longtemps, il avait pensé que ce n'était que sa faute à lui mais plus il avançait et plus il comprenait qu'ils devaient aussi partager les torts.

« Je ne vais pas te faire l'historique de toute notre relation parce que tu la connais aussi bien que moi mais... je veux que tu comprennes.

Je me suis perdu quand... quand j'ai commencé à boire. D'abord, c'était pendant les fêtes. Tout le monde était torché, je faisais comme les autres. Et puis, j'ai commencé à faire la fête de plus en plus tôt. Certains de mes coéquipiers étaient dans des fraternités et ils commençaient à faire la fête dans l'après-midi... Taylor, j'ai un problème. Je... Je suis alcoolique. Et je me suis drogué aussi. Pas aussi régulièrement mais assez pour me causer des ennuis.

À l'époque, j'ai cru que je pouvais contrôler. J'essayais encore un peu. Mais plus je déconnais et plus tu changeais, tu devenais de plus en plus parano. Tu avais de bonnes raisons mais, après avoir passé des mois sans faire attention à moi, tu m'étouffais ! Et Troy... Encore aujourd'hui, c'est dur lui et moi... Je lui ai dit des choses... Quand il venait voir ses parents, je lui promettais de le retrouver mais je n'y allais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ce que j'étais devenu.

Et, en même temps... je découvrais... enfin j'ai pris conscience que je pouvais ne pas juste désirer les filles.

J'ai beaucoup pensé à Ryan... »

Chad rougit. Il devait en parler à Taylor puisqu'elle l'avait vu avec un garçon mais il était conscient que son ami était là, derrière lui. Il aurait pu lui demander de partir, il savait que le blond le ferait. Mais il avait envie qu'il l'entende aussi.

« Je crois que Ryan a été le premier garçon que j'ai désiré mais, à l'époque, je n'ai pas compris. J'ai pris ça pour de l'amitié. Une amitié teintée d'attirance mais c'était innocent. Paul, d'un autre côté... Il était dans mon équipe et je savais qu'il était gay. J'ai pas mal flirté avec lui avant qu'il ne se lance. Au début, c'était innocent et puis ensuite... On n'était pas exclusifs mais ça a été fort nous deux. Quand tu nous as surpris, c'était comme... En fait, tu vas trouver ça fou et je sais que ça va t'énerver, mais comme si tu as avais sali ce qu'il y avait entre lui et moi... On n'a jamais pu se retrouver comme avant. On se parle encore mais... il n'y a pas d'attirance.

Quand tu m'as plaqué, tu as été dure. Je ne dis pas que je ne le méritais pas... mais je n'ai pas réussi à encaisser ce que tu m'as dit. J'ai perdu pied. Je crois que je n'ai pas dessaoulé pendant plusieurs jours. J'ai raté un match important et suis arrivé complètement ivre à celui d'après.

Mr Bolton a été prévenu et il en a parlé à Troy. Ce sont eux qui m'ont sauvé. Je leur en ai beaucoup voulu jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce que je sorte de mon état de manque et d'addiction.

Mais le mal était fait. La fac ne voulait plus de moi. C'est grâce au père de Troy que je suis ici. Mon nouvel entraîneur est l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il a créé ces contrats pour donner une seconde chance aux joueurs qui se sont perdus en route.

Je ne pensais pas avoir droit à cette seconde chance. Mais en venant ici, en retrouvant les Wildcats, j'y crois. Je ne suis pas guéri mais je suis en bonne voie. Je me fais aider. Et, Taylor... »

Il redressa la tête, regardant enfin la jeune femme. Son visage était inondé de larmes.

« Taylor, ne pleure pas. Je veux vraiment m'excuser parce que... parce que je n'ai pas su t'expliquer. J'y ai cru vraiment Taylor mais on... on n'était pas vraiment prêts pour ce type de relation. Tu as besoin d'une présence forte à tes côtés, moi d'une personne qui me rappelle que je ne suis pas seul au monde et que je dois faire attention. Je suis tellement désolé... »

Taylor sanglotait et hochait la tête. Elle se rapprocha de son ancien petit ami et ouvrit les bras. Ils s'enlacèrent, pleurant à deux.

Ryan était bouleversé. Il se doutait de ce qu'il allait entendre mais il n'arrivait pas à imaginer la souffrance de son ami. Quand il voyait Chad devant lui, il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était un ivrogne qui n'allait plus en cours et qui ratait ses matchs quelques mois auparavant. Ce n'était absolument pas le Danforth qu'il connaissait du lycée et celui qu'il côtoyait maintenant. Un rien pouvait bouleverser une vie...

Il se sentit de trop. Les deux autres avaient encore plein de choses à se dire. Il se leva discrètement et alla rejoindre les garçons dans le couloir. Ils étaient occupés à discuter tranquillement. Ils l'interrogèrent du regard et il les rassura. Ce n'était pas fini mais c'était très bien parti.

* * *

Il fallut attendre presque deux heures avant que Chad ouvre la porte. Les yeux rougis, il balaya le couloir du regard. Ryan était assis tout seul par terre, écoutant de la musique. Il enleva ses écouteurs et lui sourit. Chad éclaircit sa voix puis, s'adossant au mur, il s'accroupit à côté de son ami.

« Où sont les autres ?

\- Jason avait enfin de faire pipi et Zeke avait faim. Ils sont allés dans le diner au coin de la rue. Taylor ?

\- Elle est avec les filles. Elle est fatiguée... Moi aussi... »

En effet, Chad avait l'air crevé. Son teint était pâle et il avait les yeux creusés d'avoir pleuré.

« Je vais rentrer...

\- Tu devrais manger d'abord. Tu veux que je demande à Zeke de te ramener quelque chose ? Tu le mangeras chez toi.

\- Non... Non, je n'ai pas faim. Mais... tu m'accompagnerais ? J'ai besoin de marcher et je n'ai pas envie d'être seul. »

Le cœur de Ryan battait trop vite. Il aurait voulu refuser. Il était trop bouleversé, il pourrait faire une grosse bêtise. Mais Chad avait tellement l'air d'avoir besoin d'un ami.

« Je crois qu'on a à parler tous les deux. »

Ryan essaya de plaisanter.

« - Tu n'as pas encore assez parlé ? »

Chad sourit, tristement.

« - Faut croire que non... »

Son ton sérieux surprit Ryan. Il devait fuir mais, en même temps... Il s'était pourtant promis de se protéger, il l'avait promis à Kelsi aussi...

« Ryan... »

Les yeux bruns le suppliaient. Il déglutit et accepta.

* * *

Leur silence lui était bénéfique. Chad avait besoin de rassembler ses idées et son courage. Il avait espéré que discuter avec Taylor le libèrerait, il n'avait pas anticipé à quel point cela lui ferait du bien.

Il avait compris que son ancienne petite amie n'avait pas tout saisi, qu'il y avait encore des choses qu'elle refusait d'admettre mais, lui, il savait, lui, il avait pu le dire à voix haute, il avait pu le lui dire. Maintenant, il devait avouer quelque chose à Ryan qui le ferait sûrement changer d'avis sur lui. Plus il s'éloignait de chez Martha, plus il se rapprochait de chez lui et plus le courage l'abandonnait. Il pouvait inventer un petit mensonge, quelque chose de pas trop grave mais il se le refusait. Ryan méritait la vérité.

Il s'arrêta et se lança :

« Ry... il y a une chose que je n'ai pas voulu dire devant toi. Une chose pour laquelle je me suis excusée encore plus platement auprès de Taylor. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle m'en veut autant... Et ta sœur, par la même occasion... »

Le blond se taisait. Il attendait.

« Je... »

Chad se dégonflait. Il reprit la marche, sans regarder son ami. Il espérait que ça l'aiderait.

« Quand... Quand je trompais Taylor... Avec des filles mais aussi avec des gars... Il n'y a pas eu que Paul... Je... Je ne me protégeais pas toujours. Non, non, je te dois la vérité. Je ne me protégeais pratiquement pas. Quand j'en ai pris conscience, après avoir été aidé par les Bolton, j'en étais mortifié... Parce qu'avec Taylor, on ne se protégeait pas toujours non plus... Je crois que, maintenant, elle ne fera plus confiance à un mec à cause de moi. Quand je lui ai dit, elle était plus que furieuse. J'ai joué avec sa vie... J'ai eu de la chance, on a eu de la chance... J'ai fait tous les tests et je pense qu'elle aussi. On a eu beaucoup, beaucoup de chance. Le médecin ne pouvait pas y croire et moi non plus. J'ai refait des tests dernièrement et toujours rien...

Maintenant, je fais très attention mais... Taylor, je l'ai beaucoup blessée. J'ai joué avec elle, avec sa vie, avec son corps. J'ai été abject et je m'en voudrais toujours pour ça. Je sais aussi que c'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'arrivera pas à me pardonner.

Est-ce que... est-ce que tu m'en veux ? »

Ryan ne savait pas quoi répondre à son ami. C'était grave ce qu'il avait fait. Et il comprenait mieux maintenant, il comprenait mieux Taylor. Il était persuadé que s'il avait été dans sa situation, il n'aurait jamais pu lui pardonner.

Ils continuèrent de marcher sans parler.

Est-ce que ça changeait la vision qu'il avait du brun ? Peut-être un peu. Mais, d'un autre côté, il comprenait mieux aussi cette responsabilité qu'il faisait peser sur ses épaules. Cette épreuve l'avait fait mûrir. Il avait joué avec le feu de différentes manières et c'est quand il avait appris qu'il aurait pu mettre en danger quelqu'un d'autre qu'il avait pris conscience qu'il avait un problème.

Oui, cela changeait sa façon de voir Chad mais pas ses sentiments pour lui. Si même connaître ça ne le faisait pas "tomber en désamour" pour lui, que devait-il faire pour l'oublier ?

Ryan sourit faiblement. Pour l'instant, il ne trouvait pas de solution... Il sentit Chad se rapprocher de lui, leurs épaules se cognaient l'une contre l'autre. Il chercha sa main et la lui serra. Chad entremêla leurs doigts. En silence, ils parcoururent la longue distance qui les séparait de l'appartement du basketteur.

En bas de l'immeuble, ils se fixèrent.

« Tu peux monter si tu en as envie... »

Ryan baissa la tête, il contempla leurs mains jointes. Son cœur battait la chamade.

« - J'en ai très envie, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point... »

Chad souriait.

« Mais... ça ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée. Je... Je ne pourrai pas y survivre, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas être une nuit sans lendemain.

\- Ry, pour moi, tu ne seras jamais une nuit sans lendemain !

\- Mais on ne pourra jamais être plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Chad ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne savait plus. Pendant longtemps il avait imaginé qu'il ne ressentait que de l'attirance pour son ami mais, de plus en plus, il en doutait... Mais... s'il se trompait ? Il avait déjà gâché une amitié, il ne voulait pas en gâcher une autre. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Ne pleure pas Chad. Pas pour moi... »

Ils se sourirent, émus. Chad avança vers son ami et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au départ, il ne voulait qu'un contact innocent mais Ryan s'enhardit. Lâchant les doigts de l'autre, il entoura son corps de ses mains et approfondit le baiser. Chad mit du temps à répondre, cependant, un feu prit en lui et il enlaça lui aussi son ami. Il était tenté de le ramener dans son appartement, dans son lit, même si son ami ne voulait pas. Ce fut Ryan qui les stoppa aussi brutalement qu'il s'était enflammé.

Ils se dévisageaient, haletants et désireux de recommencer. Ryan perdit la capacité de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Comment allait-il vivre maintenant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ? Il n'en voulait pas à Chad, il l'avait provoqué mais... en même temps...

Le monde du brun était totalement chamboulé à présent. Qu'avait-il fait ? Ryan l'enivrait. Il avait envie de recommencer.

Les bras de Ryan le quittèrent, il se recula. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard mais ils se disaient déjà au revoir. Ce fut Chad qui détourna le regard le premier. Il ne pouvait pas trahir leur amitié. Il fallait qu'il préserve ce qu'ils avaient déjà. Il héla un taxi qui passait.

Ryan essayait de redescendre sur Terre. Qu'il serait dur de rentrer chez lui ! Il n'avait pas envie d'être seul mais il ne pouvait pas retourner chez Martha. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir ou de parler à Taylor.

Le taxi s'arrêta et Chad ouvrit la portière à son ami. Ils ne se quittaient plus des yeux. Ryan caressa la joue du basketteur et sourit tristement.

« Bonne nuit... »

Il entra dans le taxi, sans un regard en arrière. Chad ferma la porte d'un claquement sonore. Le taxi démarra.

« Bonne nuit, Ry... »

Le blond réprima un sanglot et sortit son téléphone. Il était tenté d'appeler Kelsi mais elle était déjà bien occupée avec Taylor. Il se souvint alors de sa promesse.

Elle décrocha dès la première sonnerie.

« Tu voulais me parler, je t'appelle. Mais je te préviens, soeurette, pour l'instant, on ne parle QUE de moi... »


	7. Stick To The Status Quo

Je sais que j'ai été longue à poster cette suite... Et vous n'allez pas plus m'apprécier en lisant ce tout petit chapitre... ^^"

Je vous poste la suite plus rapidement, promis ! *fuit avant la pluie de tomates*

* * *

Chad n'arrivait pas à croire que le semestre était passé aussi vite. Il préparait son sac pour rentrer chez ses parents pour les vacances. Il n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois... Un an auparavant, il ne croyait plus en rien, persuadé qu'il n'avait plus d'avenir. Et maintenant...

Il avait encore des cours à valider mais il rattrapait son retard. Le basket marchait très bien. Il avait de supers amis... Il avait prévu trois semaines de repos bien mérité. Il allait voir ses parents, encore des personnes sur sa liste de gens auprès desquels il devait s'excuser. Troy et lui avaient prévu une semaine de road trip, seuls. Il fallait qu'ils se reconnectent tous les deux.

Il soupira en repensant aux dernières semaines qu'il venait de vivre. Depuis sa conversation avec Taylor, il se sentait beaucoup mieux avec lui-même. Il vivrait toute sa vie avec des regrets, il avait perdu une très bonne amie, et son alcoolisme lui pesait telle une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête.

Il avait revu Taylor avant qu'elle ne parte. Ils avaient bu un café avant le départ de son avion. Ils étaient seuls, cette fois-ci, sans personne pour les soutenir mais cela s'était bien passé. Cependant, elle avait du mal à lui pardonner.

Il avait fallu une vingtaine de jours pour qu'elle le recontacte. Elle lui avait confirmé qu'ils ne pourraient plus être amis, elle n'avait plus confiance en lui, mais elle l'avait remercié d'avoir insisté pour qu'ils discutent. Elle s'était décidée à en parler à son petit ami et cela leur avait fait du bien. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire confiance aux autres, surtout aux hommes et leur conversation lui avait ouvert les yeux. Elle terminait en lui souhaitant de vivre heureux et en paix avec lui-même. Elle lui dit que Ryan lui avait fait du bien.

Chad se mordit les lèvres. Ryan... Tout allait bien entre eux. Pas de gêne, de la complicité... de l'amitié. Cette normalité était... très étrange. Le blond ne semblait plus ressentir tout ce qui, auparavant, semblait le faire souffrir. Ils se voyaient beaucoup, en groupe ou seuls, et, pas une fois Evans n'avait semblé gêné. Le brun, d'un autre côté... Ce baiser lui avait ouvert une possibilité qu'il n'avait pas voulu considérer.

Alors, pendant un moment, il avait fui ses sentiments en voyant Amber. Ils couchaient ensemble régulièrement, elle était fun et insouciante. Ils s'entendaient très bien et Chad essayait de ne pas écouter cette petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle n'était qu'un passe-temps.

Ce fut la réaction d'un de ses coéquipiers qui avait scellé leur liaison. Amber l'avait accompagné jusqu'au gymnase. Henry, un pilier, passa près d'eux avant d'entrer dans les vestiaires. Quand Chad le rejoignit, il lui demanda :

« C'était qui cette fille ?

\- Amber ? Ma petite amie...

\- Ah !... Ok...

\- Quoi ? Y'a un problème ?

\- Non, non, enfin... Tu vas probablement le prendre mal.

\- Lewis, accouche mec !

\- J'ai cru que tu sortais avec ce gars-là... euh, le blondinet qui porte toujours un chapeau...

\- Ryan ?

\- Ouais, c'est con, j'suis...

\- Pas de soucis, mec. Je... Je suis bi alors, bah, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais non, Ryan est un ami.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, Chad. »

Le soir-même, il rompait avec la jeune fille. Si même des coéquipiers qui le côtoyaient peu en dehors du terrain se rendait compte de ses sentiments pour l'autre homme, il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence.

Chad avait donc mis en place un plan : il rentrait chez ses parents, voyait Troy et s'arrangeait pour squatter chez Ryan le reste du temps. Le jeune homme allait aussi sûrement rentrer pour voir sa famille. Chad était persuadé qu'un baiser n'avait pu faire fuir ce que le danseur ressentait pour lui. Il lui dirait qu'il l'aimait aussi, qu'ils devaient arrêter de se tourner autour et... c'était quoi la phrase, déjà ?... « ils vivraient heureux jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare ».

Il finissait son sac quand une idée s'imposa. Pourquoi attendre ? Ils avaient tellement perdu de temps. Il prit son portable. « Salut Ry, t'es occupé là ? … T'es où ? … Tu restes chez toi ? … Je n'ai rien à faire et je me demandais si je pouvais venir t'embêter. ... Ouais ? ... Je prends des sushis en passant, ça te va ? … J'arrive. »

Il prit ses clés, son portefeuille et son courage puis sortit.

* * *

Ryan était content de recevoir son ami. Il avait été tenté d'inviter d'autres personnes mais il était plutôt fatigué. Et puis, il devait passer le plus de temps possible avec Chad.

Celui-ci était arrivé très vite, apportant ce que Ryan préférait dans le suhi shop près de chez lui. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, l'atmosphère était plutôt légère, comme si ce qui était arrivé entre eux n'était qu'un rêve. Ryan pensait souvent à ce baiser, il savait qu'il chérirait ce souvenir pendant longtemps. Mais, depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision, il se sentait plus léger. Il savourait chaque instant avec Chad, essayant de ne voir que les bons côtés de leur relation. Il avait accepté de voir le brun parce qu'il savait que l'autre partirait en vacances le lendemain. Cela lui ferait tout drôle de ne plus le revoir.

* * *

Après avoir aidé son ami à débarrasser le peu de vaisselle qu'il y avait, Chad prit son courage à deux mains :

« Je dois te confesser quelque chose... »

Un sourire taquin naquit sur les lèvres du blond.

« - Encore ? Mais tu n'es que secrets et mystères... »

Les deux amis rirent.

« - C'est sérieux, Ryan. »

Celui-ci prit un faux air contrit. Chad soupira fortement et se lança. Enfin, il essaya. Il commença plusieurs fois sa phrase de manière différente, faisant mouliner ses mains pour trouver la meilleure manière de le dire. Il finit par se lever, faire le tour du canapé puis s'asseoir sur la table basse devant son ami.

Ryan avait d'abord été amusé par les mimiques de l'autre mais, très vite, il s'inquiéta. Qu'est ce qui pouvait stresser autant son ami ?

« Tu vois ce baiser... notre baiser, je veux dire... cela m'a fait me rendre compte...

\- Chad, je...

\- Non, attends avant de m'interrompre. Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout et, ensuite, tu pourras me dire ce qui ne va pas. »

Ryan tremblait mais il accepta. Il se colla contre le canapé et croisa les bras devant lui pour se protéger. Chad n'avait pas intérêt à lui gâcher ce moment. Il lui en voudrait à jamais s'il le faisait.

« Je... Non, attends je reprends. Quand tu as rompu avec Andy, je me suis convaincu que l'amour que tu ressentais pour moi n'était pas partagé. À ce moment-là, j'avais besoin que ce ne soit que de l'amitié. Je ne pouvais pas tout compliquer avec de l'amour. Je n'étais pas prêt et je pense qu'on en aurait souffert. Mais, maintenant que... que j'ai les idées plus claires, j'ai vu Taylor, je me fais aider, je me rends compte que tout ce temps, je me suis menti.

Je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis amoureux de toi Ryan. Je ne peux pas le dater comme tu le fais. Je crois que ça a été graduel, un peu tous les jours. Je pensais beaucoup à toi après le lycée. Mais je n'étais pas capable de m'en apercevoir.

Tout à l'heure, à la maison, je me suis rendu compte que je nous faisais perdre du temps. On en a déjà assez perdu alors, voilà, je me lance... »

Chad se rapprocha de Ryan qui, ému, s'était avancé aussi. Il lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa tendrement. Le chorégraphe ferma les yeux. Quand il reprit la parole, la voix de Chad était éraillée par l'émotion :

« Je t'aime. »

Ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps, l'autre se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec passion. Chad le repoussa contre le canapé et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt couché l'un sur l'autre. Ils haletaient et gémissaient. Ryan enleva le tee-shirt de Chad et entreprit de créer un plan mental du torse de son ami. Chad commença à déboutonner la chemise du blond. Torses nus, ils se fixèrent, souriant.

« Et... hum... si on continuait dans ta chambre... évitons de choquer Kelsi quand elle arrivera... »  
Chad se redressa au-dessus de l'autre. Ce dernier posa ses lèvres sur un point en dessous de son nombril puis remonta, baiser après baiser, jusqu'à son visage. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

« Ryan, tu me rends fou...

\- Chad, je t'aime, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je t'aime mais, je te jure, tu as le plus mauvais timing au monde ! »

Le brun le regarda, surpris par les paroles et le ton de son presque amant.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ry ? »

Le blondinet soupira puis s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé. Il promena une main sur le torse, les épaules et le dos du basketteur.

« J'ai aussi un truc à te dire... et ça va être bien moins joyeux...

\- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Non, non ! Et franchement, j'aurais préféré... je l'aurais quitté et on n'en parlerait plus. Non... Quand j'étais dans le taxi après... notre baiser, j'ai appelé Sharpay. »

Chad grimaça.

« Fais pas cette tête-là. Elle ne t'a pas trop critiqué. Mais bon, comme cela n'allait pas fort, on a convenu d'un plan pour que je t'oublie...

\- Oh !

\- Si j'avais su que tu m'aimais, jamais je n'y aurais pensé mais... oh mais quel idiot je suis !

\- Ryan, arrête, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. S'il y a un idiot ici, c'est moi. T'en connais beaucoup des mecs qui ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils sont fous amoureux de l'un de leurs amis ? »

Le fou rire les prit.

« Raconte, Ryan, ça ne doit pas être si grave que ça...

\- Mon père... mon père connaît quelqu'un qui monte un jeu télévisé sur les comédies musicales pour une petite chaîne du câble. Une sorte de "Danse avec les stars" mais sans les stars... Et il a besoin d'un chorégraphe et d'un danseur. Ce n'est pas très bien payé mais c'est une première expérience dans le "show business"...

\- Mais c'est merveilleux Ryan ! Je suis trop content pour toi. »

Il remarqua le regard de son ami.

« Ce n'est pas merveilleux ?!

\- C'est à L.A.

\- Oh... »

C'était la douche froide. Mais Chad essaya de positiver.

« Ce n'est que pour l'été. Je serai occupé aussi, on se reverra ici... ou pas... »

Chad s'était arrêté en voyant Ryan secouer la tête en dénégation.

« - J'ai eu mon diplôme Chad. Je n'ai pas besoin de revenir. Et si tout se passe bien, je serai sur le jeu pour trois ou quatre mois... »

Chad sentait son bonheur s'échapper.

« - Tu vas vivre sur la côte ouest...

\- Sharpay m'a demandé de venir vivre avec elle, elle tente le rêve californien aussi. C'est elle qui a parlé à mon père. Ce n'est pas une comédie de Broadway mais ça... ça me permettait de m'éloigner de toi...

\- Attends, attends, tu allais me laisser partir en vacances et ne rien me dire. Tu avais prévu de m'envoyer une carte postale ?

\- Je pensais t'appeler dans la soirée. Je n'aurais pas eu le courage de te le dire en face. »

Chad se leva, ramassa son tee-shirt et se rhabilla. Lui qui avait espéré être enfin heureux. Il s'assit de nouveau sur la table basse. Jetant un coup d'œil à Ryan, il vit la détresse de celui-ci. Il n'était qu'un sombre idiot. Il se coula rapidement contre le blond et le serra dans ses bras.

« - On se verra un peu pendant les vacances ? Tu dois bien voir tes parents, non ?

\- Ils nous ont loué une villa là-bas. Ils viennent nous y retrouver. »

Chad rit, dépité.

« - Décidément, on n'y arrivera pas... »

Il serra l'autre encore plus fortement.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas vivre une relation à distance. Tu... tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour ça. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. »

Ryan entoura son visage de ses mains et planta un bisou sur son nez.

« - Je ne te demande rien. Je ne pensais même pas qu'on pourrait l'envisager. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire... la nuit n'est pas encore commencée. On va en profiter comme si tu ne partais pas demain. Et après, on verra. Je veux qu'on reste amis. »

Le baiser qui suivit fut moins passionné mais Chad y fit passer toute l'affection qu'il avait pour le jeune homme. Ryan se leva. Il était toujours torse nu. Il prit le brun par la main et lui désigna la porte de sa chambre.

« Je connais une bonne façon de passer cette nuit. »

Il se pencha et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Chad se redressa et souleva son amant qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

* * *

Ryan accompagna Chad à l'aéroport. Il avait toujours rêvé à des adieux déchirants sur une piste d'avion. Mais cela lui parut trop peu romantique maintenant qu'il le vivait. Ce qui aurait été romantique, ça aurait été de tout plaquer et de rejoindre Chad. Mais il avait besoin d'aller vers l'avant, il ne pouvait pas vivre sa vie en fonction des décisions du basketteur.

Celui-ci essaya de le rassurer. Ils s'étaient déjà perdus une fois mais ils s'étaient retrouvés. Ils le feraient à nouveau. Il en était persuadé.

Kelsi avait pour mission de le distraire. Elle les trouvait exténuants ! Quand, enfin, ils auraient pu être heureux, ils faisaient tout capoter.

Décidément être amoureux, c'était bien trop compliqué...


	8. Everyday

Je pense que ce chapitre devrait encore plus vous plaire que le précédent. Ma fic est maintenant corrigée en entier. Après ce chapitre, il en reste encore deux à publier. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ma fic.

Je vous remercie de me lire. Enjoy !

* * *

Il fit rebondir le ballon plusieurs fois puis le lança à travers le panier. Il le récupéra et recommença. Chad n'était pas vraiment concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. L'entraînement était terminé mais il n'avait pas encore envie de rentrer. Il avait besoin de se remettre les idées en place et un peu d'exercice physique pouvait l'y aider.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa vie ici était terminée. Dans un peu plus d'un mois, il serait diplômé, il ne serait plus étudiant. Il avait des options à considérer mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y intéresser. Il faisait le deuil de sa vie actuelle. Il aimait sa vie actuelle. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré que Ryan soit avec lui mais tout le reste était parfait. Il allait mieux, il n'avait pas bu depuis de longs mois et il était entouré d'amis. Savoir que tout allait être chamboulé d'ici quelques semaines le bouleversait.

Et puis, il y avait Ryan. Savoir qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble l'avait beaucoup angoissé. Il en avait parlé avec Troy et celui-ci l'avait aidé à prendre de la distance avec cette situation. Il ne répèterait pas la même histoire qu'avec Taylor. Il était conscient de ses sentiments, il avait mûri et il n'était pas seul.

Il sourit. Il repensa à Kelsi, Zeke et les autres... Oh non, il n'était pas seul !

Avec Ryan, au départ, ils avaient essayé de se donner des nouvelles. D'abord, il avait tenté de ne pas être demandeur. Ils étaient éloignés, c'était dur, il ne voulait pas passer son temps à lui envoyer des messages et attendre de ses nouvelles. Mais c'était compliqué...

Sa vie s'était très vite remplie de longues sessions d'études à la bibliothèque, de cafés ou de resto avec les copains, d'entraînements quotidiens, de cinémas, d'expositions, tout pour éviter de penser à l'absence de son ami. Il n'évitait que les fêtes d'étudiants et les bars, il ne voulait plus tomber aussi bas. Et puis...

Ses parents avaient été déçus qu'il n'ait pas pu les rejoindre pour Thanksgiving alors il avait eu l'intention de rester chez eux une semaine, pour Noël et le jour de l'an. Ryan n'avait rien dit mais, quelques jours plus tard, il lui annonçait qu'il serait chez ses parents aussi la même semaine. Les Evans avaient voulu passer les fêtes avec leurs enfants et avaient demandé à Ryan dans quel endroit exotique il voulait les célébrer. Mais le blond avait exigé que cela se fasse chez eux. Bien sûr, il ne leur avait pas dit que c'était pour revoir Chad Danforth mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe.

L'attente avait été longue jusqu'au jour du départ. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que lui disaient ses parents lors du trajet entre l'aéroport et la maison. Ryan était arrivé le matin même et ils essayaient de trouver un moment dans la journée pour se retrouver.

Quand il était arrivé dans son ancienne maison, il avait posé rapidement ses affaires sur son lit dans sa chambre et avait appelé Ryan. « J'arrive ! » avait-il entendu au bout de la ligne. Il avait fait les cent pas dans la pièce jusqu'à entendre la sonnette. Son père n'avait même pas eu le temps de se lever du canapé qu'il franchissait les marches de l'escalier en quelques bonds et qu'il ouvrait la porte à la volée.

Ryan était là devant lui. Son grand sourire, ses beaux yeux bleus et son éternel chapeau. Cachés par la porte, sans même se parler, ils s'étaient embrassés. Ses parents ne savaient pas, à l'époque, qu'il était bisexuel et qu'il était amoureux. Pas qu'il voulait leur cacher, il voulait simplement profiter de la présence du blond. Il avait lancé à ses parents qu'ils partaient et, sans attendre leur réponse, avait fermé la porte et suivi Ryan dans sa voiture.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le terrain de base-ball, à flirter sous les gradins, comme un couple de lycéens.

« C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire ce jour-là quand on a fini de jouer », déclara le basketteur.

Ryan avait ri. Bien sûr qu'ils n'auraient pas pu faire ça, ça aurait été tout gâché... et ça n'aurait pas amené à ce jour, cet instant parfait où ils se retrouvaient ensemble, en sachant très bien qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux. Chad ajouta :

« Non, finalement, je ne changerai rien à notre histoire.»

Ryan avait hoché la tête mais, mutin, avait dit : « Peut-être juste cet affreux sweat que tu portais quand tu es arrivé à New York... »

Chad le fixa, choqué.

« - Quoi, mon affreux sweat ! Je l'adore ce sweat. Retire ce que tu viens de dire ou... »

Mais Ryan s'était levé rapidement et s'était échappé. Chad l'avait poursuivi sous les gradins puis sur le terrain. Il était arrivé à l'attraper mais ils étaient tombés à terre. Là, riant, ils avaient repris leurs activités.

La semaine était passée comme dans un rêve. Ils avaient obligé leurs parents à passer Noël ensemble, chez les Evans. Si les Danforth n'avaient pas compris la nouvelle lubie de leur fils, les parents de Ryan avaient agi comme si c'était déjà une tradition familiale.

Le lendemain, il avait tout révélé à ses parents. Il savait qu'ils ne réagiraient pas mal mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne seraient pas heureux de cette nouvelle. Ils ne furent pas blessants mais il avait senti qu'ils étaient distants, comme si cela avait bouleversé tous leurs plans. Cependant, Chad avait refusé que cela ne gâche le reste de son séjour. Il lui restait peu de temps avec Ryan, il n'avait voulu se concentrer que sur ça.

Qu'il avait été dur de le quitter ! Son cœur s'était brisé en milliers de petits morceaux. Comme pour la première fois, ils ne s'étaient rien promis mais quelque chose avait changé.

Si Chad avait continué à se tenir occupé, le volume de messages, mails et autres coups de fil avait exponentiellement augmenté. Il leur arrivait de passer des dimanches entiers sur Skype ou au téléphone sans quitter leur appartement respectif.

Chad sourit. Il n'avait été qu'un sombre idiot. Ce n'était que quelques semaines plus tôt qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient dans cette relation à distance qu'il ne voulait pas au début. Il se rappelait de la réaction de Kelsi quand il le lui avait dit.

« Vous êtes incorrigibles l'un comme l'autre. Au moins, tu l'as remarqué tout seul, il a fallu que je le dise à Ryan hier pour qu'il le sache enfin ! »

Il imaginait très bien la réaction de son amant. Il avait observé Kelsi qui buvait une gorgée de son latte.

« - Vous vous parlez beaucoup Ryan et toi ? »

Elle avait haussé les épaules.

« - Pas autant que je le voudrais mais... c'est comme ça... »

Chad avait acquiescé. Il savait que c'était dur pour elle.

« - Comment se passe la cohabitation avec Martha ?

\- Ça se passe bien. Elle est fun et elle est facile à vivre. »

Le jeune homme avait vu que son amie n'allait pas si bien qu'elle le disait.

« - Mais... ?

\- Ce n'est pas Ryan. Il me manque beaucoup. »

Des larmes avaient perlé au bord de ses paupières. Chad lui avait caressé le dos dans un geste de protection. Kelsi avait souri puis séché ses larmes.

« Je sais qu'il est heureux là où il est avec sa nouvelle production et ses vidéos sur Youtube mais, avec tout ce qui m'arrive aussi, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit avec moi pour me soutenir et m'aider. J'ai parfois l'impression que je ne vais pas y arriver sans lui. Je ne suis pas aussi créative que lui !

\- Kels, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Bien entendu que tu es créative. Et tout autant que lui. Tu commences une carrière en tant qu'artiste. Tu n'as pas besoin de Ryan pour réussir. En tout cas, pas comme ça. Si tu as besoin de soutien, tu sais que je suis là. »

La jeune femme avait hoché la tête et l'avait remercié. Chad était venu entourer ses épaules et l'avait serré contre lui. D'une voix un peu étouffée par son blouson, elle avait chuchoté :

« Tu ne le diras pas à Ryan mais... au lycée, j'étais un peu amoureuse de lui. »

Chad pouffa de rire.

« - Moi qui pensais être le seul...

\- Non, non, tu ne l'étais pas. » Elle s'était redressée et l'avait fixé. « Il était drôle, créatif et aimait passer du temps avec moi. Je n'avais jamais été avec quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux. Parfois, je me dis que si je lui en avais parlé... on serait peut-être sortis ensemble... Mais... tu vois, ça aurait été une erreur. Il aurait accepté et ça aurait été une catastrophe et on n'aurait jamais été amis...

\- Tu sais Kelsi, j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas vivre avec des regrets. Vous avez une relation merveilleuse Ryan et toi. Et même s'il n'est pas ici pour l'instant, il continue à être ton ami. Tu es sa meilleure amie et il ne veut que ton bonheur. »

Le sourire de Kelsi s'était fait plus tendre. Il avait embrassé son amie sur la joue.

« - Quand es-tu devenu aussi sage ?

\- J'appelle ça l'effet Evans. »

* * *

Chad sortit de sa rêverie. Ryan. En ce moment, il ne pensait qu'à lui. Depuis... Il soupira. Il pensait à ces propositions qui attendaient sur son bureau. Il fallait qu'il en parle avec Ryan mais celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il était très occupé et qu'il ne pourrait pas venir le voir avant l'été. Cependant, Chad ne pouvait pas attendre aussi longtemps. Dans quelques jours tout au plus, il devait prendre une décision sur ce que serait la prochaine partie de sa vie. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire sans Ryan. Il tournait en rond, ne sachant que faire.

Quand il lança à nouveau le ballon, il manqua le panier.

« Même moi je l'aurais mis ! »

Chad lâcha le ballon qu'il venait de récupérer et se retourna d'un coup. Ryan ! Ryan était là, devant lui. Le blond sourit et ouvrit les bras. Chad courut et se jeta sur son amant. Il le souleva dans les airs et l'embrassa. Quand il le reposa, ils ne parvinrent pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Des joueurs passèrent près d'eux. Ils émirent des hurlements comme ceux des loups et applaudirent.

Quand, enfin, ils se séparèrent, le brun caressa le visage de son petit ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais ?

\- Surprise ! », cria Ryan en levant les mains.

Le cœur battant, Chad n'arrivait pas à lâcher son amant. Il avait rêvé de ce moment.

« Sortons d'ici et allons manger quelque chose. Je suis affamé ! Mais, d'abord, va prendre une douche, tu ne sens pas la rose. »

Ils pouffèrent de rire.

« - Je me dépêche ! »

Sur un dernier baiser, Chad courut vers le vestiaire. Il ne savait pas combien de temps Ryan restait à New York, il comptait profiter le plus possible de lui.

* * *

Ils étaient attablés devant deux burgers et des frites mais ils passaient plus de temps à se bécoter qu'à manger. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Ryan décrivant les personnes avec lesquelles il travaillait dans son émission télé quand ils virent quelqu'un s'arrêter près d'eux. Ils levèrent la tête et eurent le déplaisir de croiser un visage qu'ils connaissaient :

« Je vois que vous êtes ensemble ! Et dire que vous avez tous les deux dit à Andy que vous n'étiez pas un couple... » Il soupira, les regardant, sévère. « Pour votre info, Andy est maintenant heureux avec un autre mec. Complètement différent de toi en plus Ryan. »

Les deux autres se regardèrent.

« Bonsoir John, dit le blond. Et merci pour l'info. »

Ils se levèrent et prirent leurs affaires.

« Au revoir John », salua Chad avant d'entraîner son petit ami hors du diner.

* * *

L'appartement du basketteur était tel qu'il s'en souvenait. Le bazar qui y régnait amusait le danseur. Son amant avait du mal à s'organiser. Son bureau était recouvert de papiers.

Ryan buvait un thé. Chad était endormi dans son lit. Il n'y avait pas un gros décalage horaire entre New York et Los Angeles mais Ryan n'était pas encore fatigué. Il était sur sa tablette et lisait ses mails. Il entendit son amant grogner. Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'entendit l'appeler. Il avait l'air paniqué. Le blond se retourna et se leva précipitamment. Quand Chad le vit, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé... »

Ryan sentit son cœur fondre. Son amant ne cessait de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait. Pour le rassurer, il vint se coucher près de lui. Chad était encore nu. Ils échangèrent un baiser plein de tendresse et d'affection.

« Ry, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement de notre avenir.

\- Où vivra-t-on puisque tu ne pourras continuer à louer cet appartement quand tu auras ton diplôme ?

\- Quoi ? » Chad l'observa attentivement. « Tu penses revenir ici ?

\- Et bien, tu habites ici ainsi que Kelsi... C'est dans mes options... »

Le basketteur fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu mais il était envisageable de rester. Ce serait moins gratifiant pour sa carrière mais si Ryan avait des opportunités ici, il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice. L'autre le considéra, perplexe. Puis il écarquilla les yeux, effrayé de comprendre ce qui tracassait son amant.

« - Tu pensais partir d'ici ! Pour où ? Oh non, mais quand va-t-on pouvoir vivre dans la même ville ! »

Chad posa une main sur une des épaules de Ryan et l'autre sur son visage. Caressant sa joue, il essaya de le rassurer :

« - Attends, rien n'est fait encore. Je peux rester si tu viens ici. Raconte, qu'est-ce qui te fait revenir ici ? »

Ryan s'agita.

« - Bah... toi... et Kelsi... Mais, j'ai toute cette semaine pour prospecter. Je trouverai bien un rôle dans une petite production... quelque part... »

Chad en était bouche bée. Il secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas laisser Ryan gâcher sa carrière pour venir vivre avec lui.

« - Ryan, Ryan, je ne te demande pas de quitter Los Angeles pour moi. Tu n'y travailles plus ?

\- Si, si... Et... » Il marmonna « On m'a proposé d'avoir ma propre émission en lien avec ma chaîne Youtube mais c'est sur une petite chaine du câble, rien de bien...

\- Bébé, tu ne peux pas tout envoyer promener pour être ici avec moi. J'en serai très flatté mais, toi, comme moi, nous n'arriverions pas à vivre avec. Je ne pourrai pas me regarder dans le miroir en sachant que tu as tourné le dos à une super opportunité pour moi. Quant à Kelsi, outre le fait qu'elle serait mortifiée comme moi, je pense que ça lui fait du bien d'être loin. Ne le prends pas mal et Kelsi ne le dira jamais comme ça mais... tu lui fais de l'ombre... Ou plus précisément, elle se complait dans ton ombre. Elle doit voler de ses propres ailes. Et puis, nous avons trop compté sur elle. Tu ne peux pas renier que sans elle, il n'y aurait pas de nous. Elle a besoin de faire sa vie loin de nous... Tu ne crois pas ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, Ryan approuva. Il avait senti le changement chez sa meilleure amie. Elle avait osé tenir tête au producteur pour être la propre interprète de sa chanson et elle était fabuleuse dans son clip. Il devait la laisser s'envoler mais c'était dur... Il avait tant besoin d'elle... Et c'est pour cela même qu'il ne devait pas s'accrocher.

Mais il ne pouvait plus être séparé de Chad. Il ne survivrait pas à des nouveaux mois sans lui ! Enervé, il se leva et lui lança :

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Encore une année de relation à distance, à se faire les yeux doux sur Skype, moi à L.A. et toi ici... ou ailleurs ! »

Chad s'assit au bord de son lit et entoura la taille de son amant. Il le rapprocha de lui, le faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« - Ry, calme toi. On m'a fait des propositions ici pour des petites équipes de basket et puis... on m'en a fait une autre, bien plus importante... les Lakers... »

Ryan le fixa, sans rien dire. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire !

« - Les Lakers ? Ceux de Los Angeles, on est d'accord ?

\- C'est ça ! »

Le blond poussa des cris de joie. Il renversa Chad sur le lit et l'embrassa.

« Je ne serai encore qu'un remplaçant mais si je fais mes preuves, je pourrais jouer dans l'équipe principale.

\- Je m'en fous, Chad. Ne le prends pas mal, je sais que tu ne veux pas passer toute une saison sur un banc mais, pour moi, la seule chose qui compte, c'est que tu viennes à LA. On va enfin vivre ensemble ! »

Enfin ! pensa le basketteur. Encore quelques petites semaines de séparation et il rejoindrait son amant chez lui. Plus que quelques semaines et ce serait fini.

Sa nouvelle vie pourrait commencer.


	9. The Boys Are Back

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. Ce chapitre ainsi que le prochain sont des sortes de bonus car je ne voulais pas terminer juste par le commencement de leur couple. Cela me fait bizarre de me dire que j'ai bientôt fini de poster cette fic. J'ai pris tellement de plaisir à l'écrire que j'ai prolongé ce plaisir en la postant.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bonn lecture !

* * *

Le soleil baissait enfin dans le ciel mais il continuait à faire chaud. Réfugié dans sa voiture, Ryan buvait de petites gorgées d'eau pendant qu'il conduisait vers chez lui. Il aurait bien marché pour faire redescendre la pression mais on ne pouvait pas marcher à LA...

Cela faisait presque un an que Chad était venu vivre avec lui maintenant. Un an... il avait pourtant l'impression qu'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble. Il y avait des jours plus durs que d'autres mais il était heureux, incroyablement heureux. Il vivait dans un de ces contes qui se terminent par « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », moins les enfants.

Les parents de Chad étaient enfin revenus à de meilleures dispositions les concernant. Si Chad n'avait pas voulu en faire grand cas, il avait bien senti que son petit ami était peiné de la réaction de ses parents. Comparé aux siens, ils avaient eu du mal à accepter la situation. Mais il savait que ses parents étaient hors norme. Il se rappelait encore de la tête de Chad quand il avait ouvert un paquet venant de sa mère et qu'il était tombé sur le Kâma-Sûtra gay. Oui, ses parents étaient assez originaux. Cependant, c'était leur façon de leur montrer qu'ils n'avaient rien à redire de leur situation. Ryan adorait ses parents, il savait qu'ils l'aimaient aussi et qu'ils appréciaient Chad.

Ryan soupira. Ils ne se cachaient pas, Chad et lui. Et il espérait que ça ne deviendrait pas un problème. Il commençait à être connu, entre sa chaîne Youtube qui avait de plus en plus de visiteurs, son émission qui avait bien marché et qui l'avait conduit à enregistrer quelques chansons. Il pouvait encore se promener dans la rue sans être reconnu mais il ne devenait pas rare qu'il soit approché par des jeunes filles et quelques garçons.

Cependant, depuis que Chad l'avait emmené à un dîner très en vue dans le monde sportif, on se souvenait souvent de lui. Il était « le copain de » Danforth maintenant, en tout cas, pour certaines personnes et, en particulier les fans des Lakers. Chad y faisait une super saison. Ryan était tellement fier de son petit ami !

Quand il avait reçu le coup de fil de ce journaliste, il en avait été très heureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir parler de son travail. Non pas parler, se vanter. Il n'était pas un Evans pour rien ! Bien sûr, il ne faisait pas comme Sharpay qui avait des dizaines d'assistants pour tout faire mais il avait quand même besoin de savoir que son travail était reconnu et apprécié.

Il avait déjà eu quelques articles dans des journaux locaux mais pas encore d'interviews dans un magazine. Il avait bien précisé au journaliste qu'il ne répondrait qu'à des questions sur son travail et qu'il ne voulait pas parler de sa vie privée. L'homme lui avait assuré qu'il ne discuterait que de ses créations mais il aurait dû se douter qu'il lui mentait.

Après tout, une journaliste travaillant pour un autre magazine avait, elle aussi, essayé de soutirer des informations personnelles sur eux en allant voir Chad à la fin d'un entraînement. Elle lui avait dit que les femmes s'intéressaient plus au basket quand on leur racontait de belles histoires d'amour. Chad lui avait rétorqué que beaucoup de femmes n'avaient pas besoin de connaître la vie des joueurs pour s'intéresser au basket et avait refusé de répondre à ses questions.

Il avait passé un bon moment avec l'autre homme. Ils étaient dans les locaux du magazine, dans un espace de réunion en open space et ils avaient discuté comme s'ils étaient des amis. Ryan avait été vraiment content de cette première interview et, malheureusement, était arrivé ce moment :

« Merci pour votre temps, j'ai encore deux ou trois questions et je vous laisse tranquille. Si ça vous va ? »

Le blond acquiesça. Il pensait qu'ils avaient tout couvert de ses débuts dans le country club jusqu'à ses dernières chansons mais il pouvait encore supporter une dizaine de minutes d'interview. Il le regretta immédiatement :

« Vous avez révélé au grand public que vous vivez une relation amoureuse avec le joueur des Lakers Chad Danforth. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? »

Le sourire de Ryan disparut. En quoi cette question était-elle en rapport avec son travail ? Il décida de donner une réponse plutôt vague.

« - Nous nous connaissons depuis un long moment. »

L'homme devant lui attendait visiblement qu'il développe sa réponse mais Ryan sourit et resta muet.

« - D'accord, alors, parlons d'autre chose... »

Le blond soupira. Oui, parlons d'autre chose, pensa-t-il.

« Vous êtes dans un milieu qui accepte l'homosexualité mais Chad, étant sportif, en particulier un sportif de haut niveau, doit être plus souvent confronté à l'homophobie. Comment arrive-t-il à gérer ? Et est-ce que cela affecte votre relation ? »

Ryan en resta bouche bée. Pourquoi vouloir continuer à parler de ce sujet ? Et puis, il se rendait compte qu'il était incapable de répondre à la question. Chad était-il confronté à de l'homophobie ? Sûrement. Dans leur vie quotidienne, ce n'était pas toujours facile. Ils ne vivaient pas cachés. Les gens ne se rendaient pas toujours compte que leurs propos étaient blessants. Ils imaginaient des choses souvent complètement fausses.

Comment cela se passait-il dans son équipe ? Ryan n'en avait aucune idée. Les Wildcats étaient plutôt ouverts même si, finalement, aucun des deux n'avaient fait leurs coming-out à l'époque. Quant aux équipes universitaires, Chad ne lui avait jamais parlé d'incidents. Il n'était pas le seul basketteur LGBT. Est-ce que chez les Lakers il avait des problèmes ? Peut-être, en tout cas, pas assez grave pour qu'il s'en confie à Ryan... Il avait déjà accompagné son amant lors d'événements concernant l'équipe et il n'avait jamais été mal accueilli...

Et puis, il était hypocrite de dire que son milieu était plus tolérant. Quand on aimait la danse, les comédies musicales et les divas, on était automatiquement catalogué gay. Et ça faisait du mal à tous les danseurs.

Tout le monde n'était pas aussi ouvert que le journaliste pensait. Parfois, il devait danser avec un autre homme et l'autre n'était pas toujours à l'aise. Il se rappelait d'un qui avait tenu à "mettre les points sur les i" et lui dire qu'il était hétéro et que cela ne servait à rien de le draguer. Cela avait beaucoup blessé Ryan. Il était toujours très professionnel. Même s'il avait été célibataire, il n'aurait jamais dragué un partenaire. Mais vu qu'il était gay, l'autre avait imaginé que Ryan ne pourrait se contenir. Il n'aurait jamais fait cette remarque à une femme.

Le regard du journaliste était insistant. Il passait trop de temps à réfléchir à sa réponse.

« - Cette question est à poser à Chad. Je ne saurai répondre pour lui. »

Evans occulta complètement la deuxième question. Cela n'affectait pas leur relation.

« - OK... » L'homme ne semblait pas satisfait de la réponse.

Tant pis, pensa Ryan, il n'aura pas mieux.

« Dernière question et je ne vous embête plus. Selon certaines rumeurs, Chad Danforth serait bi. Dans quelle mesure est-ce vrai ? Et n'avez-vous pas peur puisqu'il est souvent entouré de belles jeunes femmes que l'une d'elle puisse lui faire tourner la tête ? Ça doit être un sujet d'inquiétude pour vous ? »

Quand Ryan avait imaginé que l'interview n'aurait pas pu tomber plus bas, il fallait qu'il se trompe. Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Comme souvent dans ces cas-là, il laissa son côté Sharpay prendre le dessus.

« - Vous êtes avec quelqu'un ? »

Interloqué, l'homme se surprit à répondre par l'affirmative et il ajouta rapidement qu'il était avec une femme. Ryan regarda autour de lui et désigna les femmes qui travaillaient dans l'open space, une grande majorité des personnes présentes.

« Elle doit être effrayée. Comment peut-elle vous laisser travailler entouré de toutes ces femmes ? Cela doit être un sujet d'inquiétude pour elle !

\- Mais... Mais... nous sommes un couple solide et elle a confiance en moi.

\- Voilà votre réponse, vous pouvez vous auto-citer : Nous sommes un couple solide et j'ai confiance en lui. »

Ryan se leva, mettant fin à l'interview. Il laissa le journaliste éteindre son dictaphone et ajouta calmement.

« Nous avions convenu que nous ne parlerions pas de ma vie privée, vous n'utiliserez donc pas les dernières questions.

\- Comment ?

\- Vous m'avez très bien entendu. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se retourna et quitta la rédaction sans saluer personne. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à la publication de toute l'interview mais cette première lui servirait de leçon. Son agent lui avait déjà dit qu'il n'était pas assez entouré, qu'avec le succès grandissant autour de lui, il lui fallait une équipe plus grande qui s'occupe de lui. Il commençait à comprendre que l'homme n'avait pas tort.

* * *

En garant sa voiture dans leur garage, Ryan nota que Chad n'était pas encore arrivé. Il soupira. Son petit ami avait encore dû rester après l'entraînement. S'il devait se faire plaquer, ça ne serait sûrement pas à cause d'une femme mais du basket. Chad avait une relation quasi obsessionnelle avec ses séances d'entraînement. Ryan pouffa de rire tout seul.

Quand il entra dans leur chambre, il fut étonné d'entendre l'eau couler dans leur salle de bains. Chad n'était pas là, Sharpay n'habitait plus avec eux depuis deux mois environ, qui cela pouvait-il être ?

Le cœur battant, il balaya la chambre à la recherche d'un objet qui pourrait lui servir d'arme, tout en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Ses yeux accrochèrent un sac de sport. Le sac de Chad ? Où avait-il garé sa voiture ? Il remarqua alors le maillot qui dépassait du sac, il vit surtout les tâches sombres dessus. Le sortant du sac, il sut tout de suite que c'était du sang. Il se précipita dans la salle de bains.

L'eau fut coupée quand il entra.

« Chad ! Chad ! »

Celui-ci ouvrit la porte de la cabine, interrogateur. Mais l'autre ne vit ni l'air étonné ni la nudité du brun. Il posa une main sur sa bouche, mortifié.

« Chad, bébé, qui t'a fait ça ? »

Danforth passa une main sur son visage tuméfié. Il avait un œil au beurre noir et une vilaine coupure qui lui barrait le nez. Il prit une serviette et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Il saisit Ryan par une main et l'emmena jusqu'à leur lit.

Le blond était paralysé par la peur et la douleur. Le journaliste avait raison, Chad s'était fait tabasser parce qu'il était avec lui. Tout ça c'était sa faute.

« Assieds-toi Ry. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air !

\- Pas grave ! Tu te fais battre à cause de ta bisexualité et ce n'est pas grave ?!

\- Me faire battre ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Attends, attends, ce n'est pas ça. C'est beaucoup plus bête que ça. J'ai sauté au mauvais moment et au lieu de récupérer le ballon, c'est le coude de Damian que j'ai trouvé. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand il a compris ce qu'il avait fait !

\- Tu... Tu... » La panique de Ryan avait du mal à disparaître. Il avait eu tellement peur pour son amant.

« - Ry, tout va bien. On a fait une radio, rien de cassé, même pas de fêlure. Plus de peur que de mal... Bon j'ai quand même une bonne migraine mais le doc m'a prescrit des médocs. Ça va Ryan ? Tu es tout pâle ! »

Le blond sourit faiblement, essayant de rassurer son amant.

« - C'est rien... Rien... Et ta voiture ?

\- Damian ne m'a pas lâché, tellement il se sentait mal. Il m'a raccompagné. On me ramènera ma voiture ce soir ou demain. Ce qui m'amène à la bonne nouvelle : le médecin a estimé qu'il fallait que je me repose demain. Tu as toujours la matinée libre ? »

Ryan acquiesça.

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait en profiter pour se réveiller tôt et... rester au lit tout le matin... »

Le sourire gourmand de Chad fit frissonner Ryan.

« - Ça serait encore une meilleure idée si on commençait tout de suite, non ? » suggéra Ryan qui était bien trop habillé.

Chad fondit sur le lit. Leur chambre fut vite emplie de murmures et de gémissements.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Ryan reçut de son nouvel assistant le magazine dans lequel se trouvait son interview. Il était ouvert sur le comptoir de sa cuisine à la bonne page. Le blond n'avait pas grand-chose à redire sur l'interview en elle-même. Son travail y était respecté et le journaliste n'avait pas tronqué ses réponses. Cependant...

« Oh ! C'est nous sur cette photo ! »

Le basketteur se plaça derrière son amant. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Il fronça les sourcils et lut la légende qui l'intriguait :

« Nous sommes un couple solide et j'ai confiance en lui. »

Il exulta un petit rire.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Ryan haussa les épaules.

« - La vérité ?

\- C'est mignon mais j'aurai préféré "Nous avons confiance l'un en l'autre". Enfin, ce n'est pas trop grave. »

Ryan leva les yeux au plafond. Il aurait dû penser à ça.

« C'est ta première interview. Je suis fière de toi ! On devrait découper l'article et commencer un album. »

Le blond rit.

« - T'inquiète, ma mère s'en occupe déjà ! »

Il se retourna et posa sa bouche sur celle de son ami. Leur baiser d'abord chaste fut ensuite plus passionné.

« Je t'aime. »

Le sourire parut encore s'élargir.

« Je sais. Et je t'aime encore plus. »

Ryan laissa le magazine derrière lui et entraîna son petit ami vers leur salon. Il avait envie de danser.


	10. We're All In This Together

Voici la dernier chapitre de ma fic. Cela me fait tout bizarre de la quitter. Je suis plutôt fière de l'avoir écrite, je l'aime bien cette fic.

Un grand merci à n'amour d'amour de bêta, Ruika.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit avis sur cette fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Les deux hommes sortirent l'un après l'autre de la limousine. Des lumières fortes, des cris et des flashs les accueillirent. Leurs sourires se firent incertains pendant quelques secondes. Ryan soupira. Sharpay ne savait rien faire simplement.

Il eut envie de retrouver le calme de la limousine mais ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à ce nouvel environnement. Devant lui se dressait un long tapis rouge, entouré de cordons de sécurité. Derrière les cordons, beaucoup de monde, surtout des adolescents. Il imaginait que cela devait être des étudiants de son ancien lycée. Au bout du tapis, la porte de la salle louée à cet effet était grande ouverte. Au-dessus, il y avait une banderole qui annonçait la réunion de leur année de Terminale. Dix ans déjà qu'ils avaient quitté le lycée. Il avait pourtant l'impression que c'était hier mais il en avait parcouru du chemin en dix ans.

Chad le prit par la main et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux sur le tapis. Des clameurs les accompagnaient. Ils se séparèrent pour signer des autographes ou pour prendre des selfies. Ryan était le chanteur/danseur/chorégraphe/présentateur du moment. Chad l'un des basketteurs les plus talentueux de sa génération. C'était un couple que tous admiraient et détestaient à la fois. Et ils se faisaient discrets sur leur vie privée. Leurs réseaux sociaux étaient gérés par des community manager. Ils avaient seulement gardé chacun un compte Instagram privé pour communiquer des photos avec leurs familles. Mais ils essayaient de ne pas mettre trop de photos, personne n'était à l'abri sur Internet.

Ryan était admiratif il n'y avait bien que Sharpay Evans pour transformer une réunion d'anniversaire de leur promo d'East High en soirée des Oscars. Ils n'avaient pas assisté à l'arrivée de Sharpay mais Jason lui avait écrit qu'elle avait été épique et qu'il lui montrerait sa vidéo.

« Ne serait-ce pas le grand Chad Danforth ! »

Ryan se retourna le temps de voir Chad se précipiter vers Troy. S'en suivit une longue accolade pendant laquelle le blond se rapprocha d'eux. A côté se trouvait Gabriella. Une Gabriella souriante et toute en rondeur. Il l'embrassa sur la joue alors que les deux autres se séparaient. Chad tapota l'épaule de son ami puis il posa lui aussi un baiser sur l'autre joue de Gabriella.

« - Je te rappelle que c'est le grand Chad Danforth-Evans, maintenant. Tu devrais le savoir tu étais à mes côtés le jour de mon mariage. »

Il montra son alliance. Ryan pouffa de rire. Son mari adorait montrer cet anneau. Chad fronça les sourcils.

« Ça va aller, ce soir, Gabriella ? Tu m''as l'air bien bien enceinte, tu es sûre que...  
\- Toi aussi ! Ça suffit, tous les deux. Je suis enceinte, pas malade ! »

Décidée à montrer qu'elle allait bien, elle prit Ryan par le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Les deux autres les regardèrent, un peu interloqués mais pas réellement surpris.

« Tu connais Gabriella, plus têtue qu'elle... Mais elle sait qu'aux premiers indices de fatigue, je la ferai sortir de là pour la ramener chez mes parents. »

D'un signe de main, Troy montra à Chad le chemin pris par leurs deux moitiés puis suivit son ami dans la salle.

* * *

Chad fit signe à son mari qu'il allait s'asseoir un peu. Ce dernier hocha la tête sans parler. La musique était trop forte de toute manière. Le basketteur se sentait exténué d'un coup. Il savait que Ryan pourrait danser encore pendant plusieurs heures.

La fête était une réussite. Il ne s'attendait à rien d'autre. Sharpay et Martha y avaient veillé. Enfin, de ce que Martha lui avait dit, les assistants de Sharpay y avaient veillé. La jeune femme ne changeait pas, elle avait les idées et elle demandait aux autres de les exécuter. Ce qui n'avait pas déplu à Martha. Cette dernière avait beaucoup apprécié l'aide de Ian -et plus encore- et elle n'avait pas eu affaire à Sharpay.

Le brun jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle tandis qu'il se perchait sur un tabouret du bar. Pour la plupart des gens, la réunion des dix ans était une manière de retrouver ses vieux camarades de lycée et de savoir ce que tout le monde devenait mais pour Ryan et lui... Il était fier de se rendre compte que ses bons amis de lycée étaient encore ses bons amis de maintenant. Jason passa devant lui en souriant, avec sa femme. Chad lui fit un clin d'œil. Il ne se passait pas un mois sans qu'ils en voient un ou plusieurs.

Jason était devenu agent. Pas sportif, comme on aurait pu le penser. Il avait beaucoup soutenu Kelsi quand elle avait commencé sa carrière. Il avait de plus en plus pris ce rôle pour elle puis il en avait fait son vrai métier. Il continuait à travailler pour elle mais il avait monté son agence et avait d'autres clients, comme Zeke. Celui-ci avait arrêté le basket pour se concentrer sur la cuisine, sa vraie passion depuis toujours. Comme il était plutôt mignon, il était devenu la star d'un show télé sur la cuisine du monde. Chad lui avait aussi prêté de l'argent pour ouvrir un restaurant à New York et il commençait à avoir du succès.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance, ses amis et lui. Martha enchaînait les clips et autres spectacles de danse, Kelsi faisait une magnifique carrière en tant que compositrice et interprète, Troy et Gabriella habitaient à New York. Le jeune homme perçait dans le théâtre et sa femme était chercheuse. Chad ne savait pas trop sur quoi elle travaillait -c'était bien trop compliqué pour lui- mais son meilleur ami lui avait dit que c'était un sujet plutôt important et qu'elle était reconnue dans son domaine.

Avec Ryan, ils pensaient repartir sur la côte Est. Chad avait reçu plusieurs propositions qu'il étudiait avec son agent et Ryan avait très envie de remonter sur les planches. Faire des vidéos l'amusait beaucoup moins qu'avant et, avec Martha et Kelsi, ils parlaient de créer une comédie musicale ensemble. Cela l'avait beaucoup angoissé, de ne plus pouvoir créer comme avant. Comme si le travail qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était arrivé à Los Angeles était pour lui moins brillant que ce travail créatif. Chad avait dû beaucoup le soutenir. Cela n'avait pas toujours été facile, ils étaient stressés et fatigués par l'arrivée de Tyler et Rose dans leurs vies. Leurs bébés. Il les imaginait dans leurs lits chez ses parents.

Quand il avait dit à Ryan qu'il voulait un enfant, ce dernier n'avait pas voulu y croire. Ils avaient mis presque trois ans pour avoir enfin les jumeaux. Entre les rendez-vous avec les agences, les mères porteuses, la première fausse couche, la deuxième, le changement de mère porteuse et, enfin, la grossesse tant désirée, ils étaient passé par plusieurs états. Ils ne s'étaient jamais autant disputés qu'à cette époque-là. Il s'en était même demandé si cela valait le coup. Et puis, il y avait eu cette échographie. Et il avait su. Ils avaient su tous les deux. Presque un an et demi après leurs naissances, Chad ne regrettait rien et il espérait que, dans quelques années, ils pourraient recommencer.

Ryan lui sourit et lui fit signe de le rejoindre mais il n'avait pas encore envie de se joindre à eux. Il admira son mari qui dansait avec Taylor. Chad soupira. Ils n'étaient plus vraiment amis mais Taylor et Ryan continuaient à se parler. Elle était venue à leur mariage, chose que Chad n'aurait jamais pensé possible. Ils avaient pu discuter cinq minutes et elle lui avait souhaité tout le bonheur possible. Il savait qu'elle était sincère. Il était triste d'avoir perdu son amitié mais, étrangement, il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur elle s'il en avait besoin.

« Salut Chad ! »

Le basketteur se tourna vers la gauche et fut surpris de voir l'homme.

« - Paul !? »

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'odeur qui émanait de Paul fit remonter des souvenirs. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait accepté sa sexualité.

« - Je savais que je te verrai ici !  
\- Moi ? Oui... Mais, et toi ? Tu n'étais pas à East High...  
\- Non. » Paul pouffa de rire. « Mon compagnon est professeur dans le lycée et ta gentille belle-sœur a invité toute l'équipe, même ceux qui n'était pas là encore à l'époque.  
\- Compagnon ? Depuis longtemps ?  
\- Deux ans maintenant...  
\- Félicitations !  
\- J'ai entendu que c'était toi qu'il fallait féliciter... »

Chad sourit et, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il leva sa main pour montrer son alliance.

« La bague au doigt et tout... Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé comme capable de te laisser passer la corde au cou ! Le Chad que j'ai connu était plutôt du genre à courir plusieurs lièvres à la fois... »

Le brun grimaça. Il n'aimait pas se souvenir de cette époque. Seul Paul lui avait laissé une bonne impression.

« - Les gens changent, Paul.  
\- Pas trop, j'espère ! » lui dit-il en riant. « Mais, raconte-moi ta vie maintenant que tu es une super star du basket. »

Il se tourna vers le barman.

« Une bière et... toujours accro au redbull-vodka ?  
\- Non... Non, pas d'alcool pour moi. » Il regarda le serveur. « Un jus de fruit, n'importe lequel tant que c'est dans une bouteille fermée. »

Ryan l'avait contaminé avec cette manie.

« - Du jus de fruit ? Tu te moques de moi ! Apportez-nous deux shots aussi.  
\- Paul », protesta le basketteur, mais son ancien amant ne l'écoutait pas. Il récupéra les boissons du barman. Il fit une moue réprobatrice en posant la canette de jus de fruits devant Chad. Il leva les deux petits verres d'alcool et en donna un au brun. Ce dernier accepta de porter un toast mais il reposa directement le sien. Paul but cul sec et grimaça.

« - Chad, voyons...  
\- Non, Paul, je ne touche plus à l'alcool... Je suis sobre depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Je ne bois plus.  
\- Je ne comprends pas. Certes, tu buvais à l'université mais pas plus que nous autres ! On ne peut pas considérer ça comme un problème.  
\- Paul, je buvais au point de ne pas savoir, le lendemain, avec qui j'avais couché ! »

L'homme rit.

« - Et tu n'étais pas le seul... »

Chad secoua la tête, n'aimant pas le ton de celui qui avait été son ami. Sentant qu'il avait été trop loin, Paul changea de sujet. Pendant un long moment, ils parlèrent de basket et de la carrière de l'autre homme dans une grande entreprise de nouvelles technologies. Mais, bien que le basketteur apprécie à présent la conversation, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Il allait s'excuser auprès de Paul quand il sentit la main de l'homme s'aventurer sur son bras. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui et lui confia à l'oreille.

« Maintenant qu'on a bien discuté sur nos vies, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'on aille rattraper le temps perdu dans un endroit plus approprié... Je suis sûre qu'il y a bien une réserve quelque part où on pourrait aller s'amuser toi et moi... Comme au bon vieux temps... »

La main de Paul descendait dangereusement vers le bas de son corps. Surpris, Chad l'arrêta. Il n'en revenait pas. Voilà le seul bon souvenir de cette époque qui lui était enlevé aussi...

« - Je suis marié !  
\- Et je suis sûr que cela ne t'empêche pas certains... extras... Je te connais Chad. Ce blondinet ne peut pas te suffire. Après tout, je ne te suffisais pas à l'époque. »

Chad recula et comprit qu'il avait blessé aussi son ancien amant. Il allait s'excuser quand Ryan apparut près d'eux.

« Hé ! » Il remarqua alors l'étrange ambiance. « Un problème ?  
\- Non, non », protesta Chad. « Je te présente Paul, un ancien copain de fac. J'étais justement en train de lui dire que j'allais te rejoindre. »

Ryan lança un petit sourire au troisième homme. Il voyait bien que son mari ne lui disait pas tout mais il n'insista pas.

« Bonne fin de soirée, Paul. »

Passant un bras autour de la taille de Ryan, Chad s'éloigna avec lui. Mais ils ne firent que quelques pas avant que Martha ne leur tombe dessus.

« Hé, les gars, Gabriella et Troy vont partir... mais, avant, avec Sharpay, nous avons prévu un petit quelque chose pour notre bande de Wildcats. »

Son air mutin intrigua les deux hommes mais elle ne rajouta rien. Elle leur fit un signe de la suivre. Chad oublia vite l'incident. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Paul et les sentiments de celui-ci. Il devait vivre la vie qu'il avait choisie.

* * *

Ryan admira la scène. Ils étaient dans le théâtre de East High pour une after party entre eux. Sharpay et Martha avaient réussi à recréer le décor de leur dernier spectacle. Le blond était émerveillé. Sa sœur et son amie avaient dû sentir qu'il avait besoin de revenir au point de départ pour aller de l'avant. Des idées fusaient déjà en lui.

Au début de la soirée, il avait passé du temps avec Mme Darbus et ils avaient beaucoup parlé de sa carrière. Elle lui avait dit à quel point elle avait été fière de lui. Il avait baissé la tête, se sentant un peu honteux. Notant son air triste et soucieux, elle avait pris son ton de professeure bienveillante :

« N'ayez pas honte de ce que vous avez accompli. Vous avez apporté beaucoup de joie dans ce monde et vous l'avez fait tout seul. Je suis très contente que vous soyez sorti de l'ombre de votre sœur. Je savais que vous aviez beaucoup de choses à nous raconter. Et vous avez encore beaucoup de belles choses à imaginer. »

L'idée de venir à cette réunion des dix ans lui avait beaucoup plu, et, maintenant qu'il y était, il était encore plus ravi.

* * *

« Je vous propose un petit jeu », lança Sharpay.

Des cris de protestation s'élevèrent chez ses amis. La jeune femme avait souvent des idées tordues...

« Oh, arrêtez de faire vos pucelles effrayées. Il y a dix ans, est-ce que vous imaginiez votre vie comme elle est maintenant ? Alors, imaginez-vous dans dix ans ? Qu'est-ce que vous ferez ? Où serez-vous ?... »

En voyant le peu de réaction de ses anciens camarades, Sharpay soupira, exaspérée.

« Ok, je commence ! Alors, dans dix ans... Et bien, ça ne sera pas si difficile à imaginer, je serai encore plus fabuleuse que maintenant. Je posséderai ma propre île dans un paradis exotique où m'attendront mes gentils petits assistants. Je serai la plus grande star mondiale, remplissant tous les stades et les plus grandes salles de spectacle du monde ! Oui, fabuleuse ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ryan admira sa sœur. Elle l'était déjà, fabuleuse. Sharpay avait toujours eu beaucoup de talent mais elle avait surtout un très bon instinct. Elle avait su s'entourer des bonnes personnes, de bons compositeurs, de bons musiciens, de bons producteurs... Elle n'était jamais là où on l'attendait et ne se laissait dicter son comportement par personne. Elle en avait choqué beaucoup lors de son mariage quand elle avait affirmé qu'elle ne comptait pas se marier mais profiter des hommes avec qui elle voudrait partager son lit et, blasphème ultime, qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants ! Ryan s'était inquiété pour elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit seule mais Chad l'avait rassuré. Elle ne serait jamais seule puisqu'elle les avait eux. Au pire, ils créeraient une maison de retraite spéciale Wildcats et ils vieilliraient tous ensemble.

Zeke se lança après Sharpay. Il espérait que son restaurant aurait encore plus de succès et il souhaitait en ouvrir d'autres tout le long de la côte Est. Dix ans plus tard, il serait l'un des chefs les plus renommés des Etats-Unis.

Kelsi sourit.

« Dans dix ans, je ne pourrai sûrement pas venir à notre réunion des vingt ans parce que je serai en train de recevoir une récompense pour mon dernier album... »

Les Wildcast levèrent leur verre à cette idée.

Martha savait qu'elle continuerait à danser. Elle espérait ouvrir une école de danse qui serait ouverte à tous, amateurs ou professionnels, et qui accueillerait tous types de public. Jason pensait tout plaquer et acheter un vignoble en France pour produire du vin. Sa femme était française et elle l'aiderait.

« Mais, Jason, tu ne bois même pas de vin ! »

Chad rit plus fort que les autres.

« - Dans dix ans, commença Troy, Gabriella et moi aurons sûrement un deuxième enfant. » Elle lui confirma d'un regard. « Comme Kelsi, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on sera là mais, en Suède, où elle recevra son premier prix Nobel pour avoir sauvé le monde. »

Gabriella leva les yeux au ciel. Taylor affirma, elle, qu'elle sera sénatrice à ce moment-là et qu'elle préparerait sa prochaine nomination pour l'élection présidentielle.

« Et je serai la première femme noire présidente des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. »

Jason fit le salut militaire. Ils riaient tous.

Chad prit enfin la parole :

« Je pense que, si je ne me suis pas blessé d'ici là, je viendrai juste de prendre ma retraite et je serai à New York, aidant d'autres joueurs de basket à accomplir leur rêve avec une deuxième chance. Quand j'ai été diplômé, je me suis promis de revenir pour rendre un peu de cette chance que j'y ai obtenue. » Ryan lui sourit, ému. « Quant à mon mari, il sera un des plus grands producteurs/créateurs de comédies musicales à Broadway. Et je serai toujours son plus grand admirateur. »

Ryan, heureux, l'embrassa.

« - Oh, les gars, vous êtes toujours aussi dégoûtants de mièvrerie. Ce jeu est devenu ennuyeux. Je veux de la musique et je veux danser ! » déclara Sharpay en bondissant sur la scène.

La musique emplit le théâtre. Ils enchaînèrent les chansons de leur ancienne comédie musicale. Gabriella et Troy partirent en premier. Jason rejoignit sa femme. Zeke et Kelsi qui entretenait une liaison assez libre s'isolèrent.

Subitement, l'ambiance musicale changea. C'était la première chanson de Kelsi, celle qu'elle avait écrite sur eux. Ils l'avaient déjà utilisé pour ouvrir le bal de leur mariage. Martha, se sentant de trop, s'éclipsa. Sharpay sentit qu'elle devait faire la même chose mais, avant de partir, elle les prit en photo, dansant un slow et s'embrassant langoureusement. Le flash les fit revenir à la réalité. Sharpay les contempla, souriant :

« Et un nouveau post sur mon Instagram qui va faire exploser mon compteur de likes. Vous savez que mes fans ne peuvent pas se passer de vous !  
\- Sharpay...! » menaça Ryan mais il ne servait à rien de continuer car la jeune femme tourna les talons et quitta le théâtre concentrée sur son téléphone.

« Parfois ma sœur...  
\- Chut, Ryan, murmura Chad, et danse avec moi. »

Ils s'enlacèrent, savourant leur musique. Leur histoire n'était plus aussi douloureuse, en fait, elle était maintenant douce et remplie d'amour.

Chad était heureux d'avoir pris cette décision d'améliorer sa vie. Sans ça, il n'aurait jamais pu être avec son mari.

Ryan n'avait plus peur de l'avenir, de leur avenir. Ils avaient eu du mal à se retrouver mais ils ne se perdraient plus maintenant.

 _We're All in This Together._


End file.
